The Old Republic: A Star Wars Story
by Rise of the Valeyard
Summary: 1000 years before "A long time ago", the Republic and the Sith are in a conflict that threatens to consume the galaxy. A young man, betrayed by his old unit, now has a chance to face a destiny he never knew possible. Will he succeed or will he fall into the same traps his friends once did? *12 part miniseries* *Canon retelling of KOTOR*
1. Chapter 1

The Old Republic: A Star Wars Story

Part I: Back into the Fold

EXT. blank screen

A LONG TIME AGO, IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY...

EXT. GALAXY - opening scroll rolls up the screen

STAR WARS

THE PRODIGAL KNIGHT

The galaxy is in turmoil and the Republic verges on collapse. DARTH MALAK, last surviving apprentice of the DARK LORD REVAN, has unleashed an invincible Sith armada upon an unsuspecting galaxy.

Crushing all resistance, Malak's war of conquest has left the Jedi Order scattered and vulnerable as countless Knights fall in battle, and many more swear allegiance to the new Sith Master.

In the skies above the Outer Rim world of Taris, a Jedi battle fleet engages the forces of Darth Malak in a desperate effort to halt the Sith's galactic domination...

Pan down to taris in the bottom half of the background.

Ext. galaxy - planet taris in background

A Hammerhead Ship flies into frame. As it is slowly revealed, laser fire becomes more visible and audible as Sith fighters come in and out of frame. A group of ships fire upon the rear starboard engine, shutting it down. The ship begins to shake slightly as it begins slowing down into Taris's atmosphere.

INT. IADO'S quarters

A lone soldier in the room is sleeping on a bunk, unaware of the catastrophe going on around him.

The camera moves to a close up on his face as the scene fades to black...

INT. coruscant courthouse

shot in normal focus and lighting

A young man walks into the heavily guarded room, followed by a Twi'lek in Republic Armor and an aging Jedi Master. They take a seat on a row reserved for the defense, across from the judge's seat. They rise before an Ithorian judge. The young man only keeps his eyes focused on the floor beneath the judge's square.

Judge

(Spoken in Ithorian)

Captain Iado Varen, you are hereby charged with possession of illegal contraband, intention to sell illegal contraband, and distribution of illegal contraband on a Republic system. How do you plea?

Twi'lek

(Spoken in Basic)

Not guilty, Your Honor.

The camera is still on the young man and zooms in more closely as each line is delivered.

JUDGE

This court will begin the questioning process. Let it be known that every answer given will only be the truth and nothing but the truth. Do you swear this under the military oath of the Republic?

The camera loses focus and the screen fades to black

Int. iado's bunk

A shaking wakes up Lieutenant Iado Varen, a Republic Special Forces man in his mid-twenties. He glances out a viewport and realizing the chaos around him, jumps off his bed with his eyes open.

Iado

(muttered)

Damn it...

He assembles his basic Republic uniform putting on each piece in haste. Once attaching his boot, he opens his personal footlocker and grabs his Vibroblade, dual blaster holsters, and equipment backpack containing his Special Forces Armor. Upon finishing equipping himself, the camera cuts to his barracks door, revealing Trask Ulgo, a blonde haired man roughly four or five years Iado's elder holding his side.

Trask

Come on layabout, let's move. We need all hands to the bridge.

IADO

(Pausing to notice Trask's injury)

How bad is it?

Trask removes his hand from his injured side.

TRASK

I would be willing to bet it's only minutes til the Spire is completely overrun. Now come on!

INt. endar spire bridge

A jump cut reveals a firefight between the Republic Soldiers and the Sith Empire. Several men on both sides fall, with the Sith continuously advancing. A Sith trooper throws a grenade that is sent back at them by a Jedi. The resulting explosion causes sparks to fly throughout the large room, killing the Jedi, Sith, and Republic troopers.

the camera pans to iado and trask, just opening the door to the bridge

Iado takes a brief glance around the room and notices the injured soldiers, unable to move. Trask moves to tend to any of the survivors, but Iado grabs his shoulder and lightly shakes his head. Trask nods and closes his eyes briefly, as if to say a quick prayer mentally. Both make their way through the now nearly destroyed bridge as Trask pulls out a communicator.

TRASK

Bridge to Onasi! Has Bastila gotten off-ship, over?

A sound of running boots can be heard coming down the hallway of the open bridge door. Iado points his left blaster at the door controls and fires. The door closes just as a Sith trooper can be seen on the other side.

IADO

Well, that was a little too close for my liking.

TRASK

Bridge to Onasi!

Radio static slowly becomes clear and Carth Onasi's voice can be heard. As Carth speaks, Iado and Trask begin their way towards the Starboard Section of the Endar Spire, through the bridge.

CARTH

Onasi here! Glad to see you're still alive Trask. Apparently, it's you, me, and our new recruit left. Everyone else is dead or in an escape pod. Make your way to my position and I'll hold out as long as I can.

TRASK

You never answered my question Carth! Has the commander made it off the ship?

CARTH

Yes! I would have left with her, but I saw there were people still on board. You know how I operate Trask.

TRASK

(muttered away from the communicator)

And one day it's gonna get you killed.

INt. endar spire hallway

Iado and Trask are slowly running into a battered section of the ship. Upon the door closing behind them, Iado jaunts to the control panel to seal it behind them as Trask leans against a wall. Iado takes a quick glance to see that Trask is bleeding slowly from his side as he notices a small trail. He glances back at the panel.

IADO

As soon as we get to the captain, I'll make you a tourniquet.

TRASK

(Chuckles to himself.)

That's assuming I make it there first.

IADO

This ain't no laughing matter. You're not dying if I can help it, damn it.

The sound of a lightsaber pierces through a door on the opposite side of the room. Both gaze momentarily at the red blade being pulled in a large oval pattern to slice through the door.

TRASK

You want to hurry up with that door?

IADO

(As the door opens up)

Gotcha! Let's go!

He helps Trask to his feet, who in turn steals a grenade off of his belt and pushes him through the door onto the floor, sealing it with a blaster shot to the controls.

cut to the other side of the door where iado is getting off the ground just as the door closes

IADO

(Slamming his fist on the door)

YOU IDIOT!

Iado sighs, then begins rushing down the hallway with both blasters in hand. He can hear the sound of a lightsaber contacting something grow more dim the further he continues to run. He makes it through a semi-opened door as an explosion shakes the ship ever so slightly.

Ext. the endar spire

Sith fighters previously flying near the Endar Spire suddenly flee away from the crippled cruiser. In their place, three Sith Interdictor cruisers flank it.

INT. ENDAR SPIRE armory

Iado slows down as a signal begins to beep on his communicator, he taps it to receive Carth's transmission.

IADO

Captain, is that you?

CARTH

Yeah, I see you're on the other side of the main armory. Where's Trask?

IADO

(pauses a moment before answering)

He fell behind.

CARTH

Acknowledged. Listen carefully, there's a full squad of Sith troopers behind that door, currently ransacking the ship's database for any information. I would recommend another way around.

Iado tenses as he slowly approaches a terminal near the door.

IADO

There's no time for that, Captain. There is, however, a functioning terminal. Lucky for you, I have had some training on these bad boys.

CARTH

Well, you better make it quick.

Iado punches into the system a command to overload the terminal in the main armory, and hears multiple screams to indicate his success. He hacks open the wires to the door and opens it with a blaster in his hand. One Sith trooper is crawling gripping a Vibroblade tightly. Without hesitation, Iado blasts the trooper in the head, taking the soldier's Vibroblade and sheath and attaching it to his backpack.

INt. Escape pod bay

Carth Onasi, a Republic Pilot in his late thirties/early fourties is waiting patiently next to the last escape pod with an Arkanian blaster to his side. He sees the door open and a scarred, but clearly alive Iado stumbles in.

CARTH

Come on soldier, we need to get off now.

(As Iado is heading into the escape pod.)

Don't even try to take the controls. I'm flying this garbage heap out.

He shuts the door behind them and enters the codes for ejection.

Ext. Taris atmosphere

The escape pod launches, hurling down towards Taris with as much speed as it can muster.

the camera focuses on the front end of the pod as the endar spire explodes in the distance.

The descent into the atmosphere continues whilst flames begin appearing on the sides of the pod. The flames are initially blue, but become more orange-ish as the background becomes more pink to match Taris's sunset.

Debris from the Endar Spire is following soon after. Some of it is seen following a similar trajectory to the escape pod. One small piece makes contact with the pod's engine, rocking the ship back and forth.

INT. ESCAPE POD

Iado and Carth shake in place in their seats. An alarm is sounding off, while Carth desperately grips the steering in an attempt to level it out.

IADO

Don't tell me this rust bucket's scopes are jammed.

CARTH

You said it, not me!

He yells as he continues his grip on the steering controls. Realizing that ground is approaching soon, Iado unbuckles himself and helps Carth to level out as they approach a section of the Lower City.

EXT. TARIS Work area - sunset

The escape pod bounces twice on the surface before finally staying grounded long enough to let inertia slow it down naturally.

INT. ESCAPE POD

As the pod bounces, Iado is thrown into the ceiling, knocking his head and rendering him unconscious. He lays in a semi-normal position as the pod lands roughly on the surface. Upon stopping completely, Carth releases the hatch to open up, dragging himself, Iado, and their respective equipment out of the pod. He stumbles around for a few seconds, gaining his bearings on solid ground. Once situating himself, he stands over Iado.

CARTH

(Whispered sarcastically)

You just had to do the smart thing and help me land, didn't you?

Once recovered from the initial shock of the landing, he straps on Iado's backpack and drags Iado over his shoulders. A shadow is visible in the corner of his eye. He sees what looks like a creature of some kind. A blaster shot is heard in the distance and the creature seemed to be the target. Carth takes advantage of the opportunity and runs towards the nearest pillar out of the fading sunlight.

the camera remains still as the two continue away from frame, and the scene fades to black - 12:19 approx

Ext. derailia town square- mid morning

camera in first person point of view, slightly brightened fish-eye lens

There is a group of children gathered in a formation of five by four. The children's parents are off to the left side while Qe'las and Vurg, both men with long hair and beards, mid to late thirties, stand in front of the group. The two give a bow to the students and motion for them to sit.

QE'LAS

Students, today we are to discuss at last the art of sword combat. Master Vurg has graciously provided training staves that you will use in the place of swords. Note that even though these staves won't kill, they can still be used to bring injury to your enemy or even yourselves if you are not careful. We will teach forms that are taught by the Echani, by the Mandalorians, even a couple of the Jedi forms. You are to have this knowledge of form in the hopes that you may not need to use, but rather be a tool should a situation call for it. Remember students, every single time that you find an opportunity to combat another is not an open invitation to needlessly kill. But to defend those who otherwise cannot defend themselves. Now, Master Vurg and I shall begin a demonstration. When you are ready, my brother.

vurg

First, bow to your opponent to show respect.

The two warriors salute with their staves, then lower them to their right side and bow. Both take a stance and begin their duel. Many strikes are well placed, but no contact is established. The fight continues until Vurg is disarmed, and goes to both knees as Qe'las catches his staff in mid-air. Qe'las gives Vurg his staff. After he rises, the two salute and the children applaud.

VURG

Thank you students, but what lessons can be learned from what you have seen in this demonstration?

Several of the students' hands go up. Iado's stays to his side. Vurg can be seen peering intensely at him, but chooses to focus on another student.

VURG

Dulam, you raised your hand?

dulam

Yes master, the lesson here is always return your opponent's weapon when you have defeated them.

VURG

(Nods, but then focuses again on Dulam)

A fair lesson Dulam. However, not the one I am currently seeking. That is something all warriors should do Dulam, yet not all have the same sense of honor that we do. Iado, have you any input?

IADO

The lesson is to find your balance between your fighting style and your opponents, then knowing the proper way to defeat them.

Iado looks around at several of the other students, one nodding while several others look confused. A smile slowly finds its way on Vurg's face.

VURG

I'm surprised you almost spoke it word for word Iado. Very impressive.

Iado looks at his father, who is holding a look of shame and appeasement. He approaches the head of the group.

QE'LAS

Students, you would do well to think outside of the box as my son seems to do with ease. Now, we will split you off into groups of two. You will become familiar with your partner and their technique of how they handle a staff. Once you understand their mentality, then we will proceed to teach our methods and you will then incorporate them into your own technique. Understood?

students

YES, MASTER!

the camera begins to fade to black

INt. taris apartment- early evening

camera slowly comes into focus from fade

Iado struggles to properly wake up but slowly feels his head and notices a tender spot on the top. He attempts to shift himself up, grunting in pain while doing so. After initial pain dies down, he moves himself to be completely sitting up as Carth walks into the main room.

CARTH

And he finally awakes. I'll admit I was almost starting to think you weren't gonna make it.

Iado scratches his throat to indicate thirst, but Carth points to a cup sitting behind Iado. He rushes up off the bed and slams the cup, gargling it in his mouth en route to a refresher. He spits in the sink and coughs a couple of times.

CARTH

That's it, just let it out.

IADO

(raspy)

I don't think I'm actually sick. I'll just need some more water and I should be okay.

CARTH

Well, it's good to see you up and moving, instead of thrashing about in your sleep.

IADO

(looks uncomfortably towards Carth)

Anything I should know about?

CARTH

(smirking)

Nothing too embarrassing.

Iado follows Carth out of the refresher, and into the main room. Iado remains standing while Carth seats himself on the main couch and inspects his blaster.

IADO

Well Captain, what's the situation?

CARTH

We crashed two days ago. I dragged you out of the pod and into this abandoned apartment. Luckily we're in the Upper City, so it's somewhat doubtful we'll have too many problems to deal with.

IADO

(rubbing his sore head)

Any contact with Commander Shan?

CARTH

No. Absolutely nothing. I shouldn't be too surprised, but I should have heard something by now.

IADO

And the Sith?

CARTH

Have initiated a planet wide quarantine.

IADO

Great... How much scouting around have you done?

CARTH

Enough to get a general idea of the Upper City. The locals here luckily don't care about grunts like us. Force forbid one of us does something idiotic, we'll have no problem getting around.

IADO

Good. I'm gonna check my weapons and then be ready to go.

CARTH

Are you sure that's a good idea. You've been out for two days.

Iado reaches into a ration storage bin that was part of the pod, and grabs a bar that was covered in foil, slowly eating it.

IADO

Look, I have bigger problems than a bump on my head. I can deal with it for now.

CARTH

Fine, but if we're stuck in this situation I'd prefer to at least know the name of the person I'm working with.

IADO

Good point, I suppose.

Iado chuckles briefly, then stands at attention saluting.

Lieutenant Iado Varen, Republic 128th Special Forces.

Carth double takes at Iado, then recollects himself and returns the salute.

Let's get a move on, Captain.

Carth nods. He stands himself up and follows Iado toward the door. Iado places his left side blaster and left hand Vibroblade in an empty storage bin by the door. The two exchange a look, then open the door.

INT. TARIS apartment complex- iado's

The two open the door to their apartment and proceed with mild caution towards the main lobby when they both notice a small Sith patrol entering the front door. The patrol consists of four Sith War Droids and a Sith Captain, each brandishing rifles that are currently aimed at different targets.

Sith captain

Alright, you alien scum. Everybody against the walls! This is an inspection!

The droids split into two groups and make their way towards different apartments throughout the complex. Carth grabs Iado and leads him back behind the wall leading their apartment hallway.

CARTH

Those Sith catch us here and we're most likely done for.

IADO

Not if we can get them alone first.

As he is speaking, he is pointing at a pair of Sith droids.

If you make your way towards those two, and try to quietly take them out, I'll knock down these two and we'll be able to team up on the Captain.

CARTH

I'm sure it'll be just as effective as asking them to leave nicely. Be careful.

IADO

(snorts)

Careful? You clearly don't know me, Captain.

Iado sneaks off away from Carth, keeping low as he traverses towards his group.

camera cuts to follow iado then stops at the corner of the left hallway

Iado stays put as he slowly pulls his blaster from his right side holster. The camera focuses on his eyes as he begins to loosen up.

IADO

(whispered)

Just remember to be quick.

Carth meanwhile holds his position as he pulls his blasters out and remains behind the wall. The clanking of the droids' walking grows louder as he waits patiently for them to round the corner.

Carth then hears two blaster shots fire, instincts telling him to proceed with his part of the impromptu plan. He turns on the corner and fires two shots, felling both droids. In the midst of the sparks and smoke, he dashes toward the lobby where Iado is on the other side, flabbergasted. He notices the Sith Captain is very much dead at the hands of two Duros.

DUros #1

(spoken in Durase)

Thank you for taking out the droids, humans. We have been waiting for an excuse to take this Sith vermin out, but he always outnumbered us.

IADO

(spoken in Durase)

Umm... no problem. Do I even need to ask if you can get rid of the body for me?

Duros #2

(spoken in Durase)

Not even a question, human. Besides, his type have taken ours before. We have not exacted our vengeance on him yet.

IADO

(spoken in Basic)

Okay, have fun with that.

(Hurriedly)

Captain, let's go.

The two continue towards the main door to the complex and leave somewhat in a rush.

taris upper city- Fifth District

The Fifth District of the Taris Upper City comes to life as ships can be seen flying overhead. People are seen walking about the plazas, in and out of shops, cantinas, and other establishments. Along with the citizens are Sith troopers, fully armed in uniform traveling in pairs.

camera cuts to iado and carth currently en route to a cantina and remains in movement with them

IADO

It's kinda funny. Never thought I'd actually find myself here again.

CARTH

When were you here before?

IADO

Back during the Mandalorian Wars. My battalion received intel of a slave ring going on and stepped in. Found all types of species on the Market. Even a Cathar, if you could believe it.

CARTH

And here I had thought the Mandalorians had wiped them all out.

IADO

Try as they might, my Commander saw to it the slavers were brought to justice. Most of them were executed. Those who resisted were on the spot.

CARTH

I take it your opinion of this place hasn't changed since?

IADO

No. It's still Coruscant, now with more bigotry.

The two share an uncomfortable laugh. As they approach a cantina, they notice a Sith guard staring intently at them. The doors open and they quickly step inside.

Taris upper city - cantina

A quick walk through a small reception room reveals a large open room bursting with life. On a stage in the far left is a band with Bith musicians and Twi'lek dancers. The crowd is all humans, as Carth shows a little surprise on his face that Iado takes note of.

A bartender waves at them to come sit at the bar. There are only two seats available, one between two thugs, and one next to a woman at the end of the counter. Iado processes her posture and body language, thinking she might be an off-duty Sith soldier.

IADO

Forgive me Captain, but I'm about to follow a hunch that may lead us to some answers.

CARTH

You think she's a Sith?

IADO

Body like that, I'm hoping not. Yet, might as well try to see if I can get anywhere with her. Find a booth and ask around if anyone has a fast ship. Well, here's to reconnaissance.

CARTH

Good luck.

The two split off as Iado approaches the bar next to Sarna, a blonde woman in her mid-twenties, currently sipping slowly on Corellian Red. She has a distant look in her eyes and an emotionless face, but becomes wary as Iado slides in the chair to her right. The bartender quickly notices Iado and points to indicate he's ready for the order.

IADO

Yeah, I'll take a Chandrillan Blue and a shot of Juma Juice please.

Iado hands the bartender a credit stick which he happily takes and goes to prepare the drinks. Sarna takes glance at the man and catches him staring right back at her.

Sarna

See something that peaks your interest?

IADO

Why yes, I thought it was against the laws of the Universe for a pretty woman to drink alone at a bar.

SARNA

You've only arrived and already are looking for trouble. I happen to like trouble, but I think I might be a little more than you can handle.

IADO

I suppose that makes two of us then.

The bartender comes back with the two drinks, placing them in front of Iado as he slams the shot and turns the glass over. He offers his hand to Sarna.

IADO

Iado, Former Republic Soldier.

SARNA

Sarna, Sith Junior Officer.

She shakes his hand and he slowly brings it towards himself and chastely kisses it.

IADO

Pleasure to meet you.

SARNA

I'm a little shocked, considering your position.

IADO

Ehh, you're just doing your job, following orders. And in all honesty, I needed the vacation time. Wish it was somewhere a little more friendly, but the Pazaak hand has been dealt.

SARNA

I see you're not a fan of the locals either.

IADO

Hell no. Apparently because I don't think aliens are all that bad, I must be shamed and disgraced for daring to soil the good name of Taris!

SARNA

I'll drink to that!

The two clink their drinks together in a mock toast and take a slow drink. Iado signals the bartender for another round and points at his shot glass to indicate two.

SARNA (cont'd)

So tell me Iado, when did you leave the Republic?

IADO

Malachor. I served under your old boss, got injured and decided hell with the military after I healed up and began making a living piloting ships.

SARNA

Interesting. So what were they like when they were on your side?

Iado "laughs" for a moment, then calms down. The bartender returns with a fresh round of drinks for both of them. They clink their shot glasses together and down them in a gulp, flipping the glasses over as they cough after the drink.

IADO

"My side." That's a good one. I don't really follow a side these days. But to answer your question, they were quite the extraordinary pair. Never once thought they'd betray what I thought they knew, but hey I'm not one to talk. So I take it you're off duty?

SARNA

Clearly, since I would otherwise be forced to patrol the streets of people who would wish me dead.

IADO

Fun life.

SARNA

Luckily for me, the pay makes up for it. Though given the choice, I'd prefer if I was back at my old position on Artus Prime. At least there I wouldn't have to spend six hours down in the Lower City trying to find some Jedi that Lord Malak is obsessed with.

IADO

There are some things just not worth getting killed for.

SARNA

Exactly!

The two take a long drink then smile comfortably at each other. Sarna takes a look at her chronometer, and a second smile works its way onto her face.

SARNA (CONT'D)

Well Iado, I was originally going to say this is where I leave, but I may have something to ask you. Some of the other Junior officers are having a party after their shifts end in a few minutes. Would you like to accompany me?

Iado glances at Carth and points with his eyes to a refresher. Carth notices the hint and begins making his way. He then finishes his Chandrillan Blue and focuses on Sarna.

IADO

I would love to. Let me quick pop in the refresher and we'll be on our way.

The two smile and Iado makes his way, patting the counter as he gets up. A quickened stroll to the refresher reveals Carth is standing next to the sinks, with curious body language.

CARTH

You seemed to take your sweet time. What did you find out?

IADO

They don't have Commander Shan.

Carth nods, smiling. His facial expression though is one of restrained delight.

IAdo (cont'd)

I can imagine, however, to get down to where she might have landed, we'll need some form of disguise to get to the Lower City. And I just got an idea. I know you won't like it though Captain.

CARTH

Try me.

IADO

Pretty soon, a bunch of Sith officers are throwing a party after their shifts. From the sound of it, they're going straight from clocking out to the party. And you and I should both know what that means...

CARTH

I'll admit, not bad Lieutenant.

IADO

Two things though Captain. One, I don't know how many uniform backpacks I'll be able to sneak out so I'll need you to follow me to wherever it is then come back about two hours later. Two, please don't refer to me by my rank. My name is Iado.

Carth cracks up, somewhat enjoying Iado's honesty.

CARTH

Very well Iado, I don't often allow such trust, yet if you feel the need to address me by name, then plain ol' Carth will do.

IADO

Okay. Stay within sight then. And two hours.

Iado walks back to the bar to find that Sarna is already at the main door, ready to leave. He is smirking as he catches up, lightly jogging to close the distance between himself and the Sith. He offers his arm as he holds the door for her.

IADO

Shall we, milady?

SARNA

(taking his arm)

We shall, kind sir.

camera focuses on a distant shot of the district as the door opens, revealing iado and sarna walking out into the night, arm in arm.

TAris apartment complex - sarna's

camera cuts between shots of various partygoers dancing, talking, drinking shots, and "being friendly"

Iado and Sarna enter in the party room, drinks given to them almost immediately. They wave at the officer handing out drinks to the others. Slowly, they make their way to a single sitting chair. Iado sets himself on first as Sarna sets herself on his lap. They begin taking slow drinks, both not sure of what was handed to them.

IADO

This must be Tarisian Ale. I never had the chance to try it last time I was here.

SARNA

This stuff is fantastic! If I had known it was going to be this good, we would've conquered this planet ages ago.

Sith partygoer

(drunkenly)

Careful, you two! That there stuff's pretty damn powerful. Have too much and you might-

The Partygoer passes out falling forward. Sarna laughs as Iado takes another drink. She joins him as she tugs on his shirt.

SARNA

So how would you say you're feeling drinking this?

IADO

I am feeling damn good right now. You?

Sarna winds up slamming the rest of her drink, and steals Iado's right out of his hand (to a fake shock) slamming the contents to his own. She in turn takes the bottle in the Partygoer's hand and refills their drinks.

SARNA (CONT'D)

(slurring)

Sorry, but it's been a rough couple of days.

IADO

So I have figured. Sometimes a soldier just needs some fun (to get all of the stress of work away.)

SARNA

(slurring furthers)

And I need some fun. My room is right behind us if you-

Her speaking is cut off by Iado abruptly kissing her. The kiss is quickly returned as she puts her arms around his neck. He quickly lifts her up and walks her to her room.

TARIS APARTMENT COMPLEX - SARNA'S

The scene cuts to Carth standing outside by himself. He is about five meters away from the main door of the complex. He spots a drunken Sith officer stumbling down an alley near the complex, carrying a large backpack with one arm. The soldier continues to stumble around, slurring words together until collapsing on the street. Carth glances around the area before sneaking up toward the passed out soldier. He slides the backpack off the soldier's arm and opens it up to reveal a full Sith uniform. He takes a couple of pieces out and throws them on himself to see if it fits, all while keeping his eyes on both sides of the alley. Upon realization that it fits well enough, but a little loose on him, he stores the pieces and slings the backpack on his shoulders, disappearing towards the apartment.

TARIS APARTMENT COMPLEX - SARNA'S

The scene cuts back to Iado and Sarna, currently in the middle of a kiss. Their sexual activity is interrupted by Iado, grabbing the bottle of Tarisian Ale and drinking a small amount straight before offering it to her. She heartily accepts the Ale and grabs his shirt to bring him in for another kiss. He stops her after a peck to loosen his shirt.

IADO

Hold on, I'll be right back...

With not another word, he dashes to her refresher to splash some water on his face and act like he's applying protection. He stares at himself in the mirror, contemplating every possible consequence of his situation. Reaching a look that says "Hell with it", he opens the door to luckily find Sarna passed out on her bed. He begins to make toward her door, but stops and returns to her bedside. He adjusts her position so she is laying in her bed normally and chastely kisses her forehead.

IADO

(whispered)

It's a shame you're not with the Republic.

Dignity somewhat intact, Iado grabs his jacket off of the floor and puts it on. Patting the inside to where his blaster is stored, he also picks his Vibroblade sheath and attaches it to his belt. One last look towards the unconscious Sith and he sneaks back to the party.

The camera shows the music is still going with only a couple on a loveseat going at it like a pair of gizka as the only people still conscious. Everyone else is passed out somewhere on the floor. Iado smirks to himself, laughing internally at the lack of alcohol tolerance these Sith seemed to have. He spots a soldier of similar frame to his own and a backpack near him. He opens it to find a Sith uniform and puts on the helmet to quickly test its size. Finding it snug but manageable, Iado stashes it in with the rest of the uniform and dashes out of the party room without alerting the couple still going at it.

the camera stays on the door to the party room as the scene fades to black following iado's leave

INT. TARIS APARTMENT - mid-morning

camera fades from black showing carth looking over a balcony during sunrise on taris

Carth bites in a ration bar, and is shown reflecting on recent events. He turns and stares at Iado, before giving a hard look at the two backpacks of Sith Armor. Grabbing the backpack meant for Iado, he lightly tosses it on Iado, currently snoring on the couch in the apartment. Iado jolts awake, mumbling as he stands to attention, saluting with his eyes closed.

IADO

(very drowsily)

Yes sir.

CARTH

At ease, soldier. How's your head doing today?

Iado sits down and makes himself sit upright, yawning to indicate an attempt at waking up.

IADO

Any physical pain from the crash is gone. I will admit though, Carth, the power known as Tarisian Ale is not to be underestimated.

CARTH

Especially considering you almost slept with a Sith last night.

IADO

If you find it necessary to court martial me over it Carth, I would highly advise waiting 'til we're back on Coruscant please. My head would certainly appreciate it.

CARTH

Which one?

IADO

Not funny. And like you said, "almost slept with".

Rubbing his temple the whole way, Iado makes for the refresher to clean himself up. He takes the backpack with him.

Carth meanwhile, is piecing the Sith armor together and grabbing Iado's blaster rifle to complete his version of the disguise. A noise in the refresher indicates Iado vomiting, and Carth chuckles to himself as he heads toward the refresher to help the lieutenant.

camera stays on the sith armor as the scene fade transitions

TARIS UPPER CITY- FIFTH DISTRICT

camera focuses on iado and carth, currently in the sith patrol elevator, riding down the fifteen stories into the lower city.

The two are standing somewhat uncomfortably in the middle of the elevator. To pass the time, Iado taps his fingers on his Vibroblades.

camera moves outside the elevator as it begins to slow down.

Carth and Iado are startled slightly by the sound of the final buzzer, indicating their arrival into the Lower City of Taris. The two step out as the door opens to reveal an eerily quiet street.

Taris lower city- fifth district

Both Iado and Carth remove their helmets and dismantle their outer Sith disguises, revealing their own uniforms underneath the armor. Both show relief to out of the constricting armor, with Iado quickly stashing his disguise in the backpack.

IADO

Finally, couldn't see a thing in that damn helmet.

CARTH

You'd be surprised that we're even losing the war to begin with wearing these things.

The relief is somewhat short lived. Down the street from their location, blaster shots are heard indicating a street fight. Iado and Carth dash at all speed toward the chaos, revealing a fire fight between the Black Vulkars and the Hidden Beks. Five Vulkars and Eight Beks are shooting blasters, dueling with Vibroblades, and even the odd grenade throw continue for a solid minute of action. It comes to a close as three Vulkars emerge victorious. Two Bek survivors are attempting to get up, with the Vulkar leader readying himself to shank them. He raises his shock stick to finish the pair off, but a blaster shot causes him to fall over, dead.

camera focuses on smoke coming off of carth's gun, with a zoom out showing iado has his dual vibroblades in an attack position.

The two remaining Vulkars move to attack them, but Iado charges forward and runs one Vulkar through as Carth blasts the other four times. After the quick skirmish, both of them move towards the fallen Beks, both Twi'lek women named Zaerdra and Mission Vao, to see if they can help.

IADO

Anybody hurt too badly?

zaerdra

I myself will recover with time. Check on the kid first.

IADO

Alright, I'm Iado.

(pointing towards Carth)

The grump over here is Carth.

mission

The name is Mission Vao. The angry one is Zaerdra. Yeah yeah, I'll be okay. Nothing I can't heal from either. As for you two, I'm really wishing you hadn't killed those Vulkars.

CARTH

I take it the reason is so you could find out where your stuffed animal went.

Iado smacks him with a look of disgust.

IADO

Carth. Have some manners will you? Why did you want them alive?

MISSION

So I could find out where they took my friend Zaalbaar and bust him out. I don't know what inclined Brejik to think taking a Wookie would be smart, but I have to help him.

(She steals a kolto treatment from Iado and applies to her shoulder blaster wound)

I was with him when four of them jumped us in the Undercity. Gamorrean hunters that worked for Brejik. I managed to get a couple of the Beks to help me, but as we were approaching our secret stairwell to the Undercity, the Vulkars attacked us.

IADO

In that case, you really do have my apologies.

CARTH

And mine too...

MISSION

It's okay. If Zaalbaar hadn't been taken, I would have liked that stuffed animal joke. Now I'm just worried it might be taken a little more literal.

Mission begins covering up a tear coming her down her face.

IADO

(whispered to Carth)

We have to help her. Chances are this gang might have information about Commander Shan.

CARTH

(whispered)

I hate to admit it, but you might be right. The Undercity is one of the last places I would want to get caught dead though.

IADO

I hear that. Okay Mission, if you are willing to lead the way, we'll help you get your friend back.

ZAERDRA

I don't know if I can trust you. How do I know you aren't spies working for the Sith?

IADO

Would a Sith openly admit who they are and their intent?

CARTH

What are you doing?

IADO

Making more friends. My name is Lieutenant Iado Varen of the Republic 128th Special Forces, at your service.

ZAERDRA

Then you must be looking for the Republic officer that Vulkars captured three days ago. A woman by the name of Bastila Shan is currently being held as the Vulkars' share of the prize in this year's swoop race opener.

CARTH

Oh great, just when our problems got better.

ZAERDRA

Be smart all you want. If you want to make getting her back easy on yourself, I would suggest working together.

IADO

Fair enough, and you would want us to do more than just get back Zaalbaar, right?

ZAERDRA

You're a smart man, Iado. I find that dangerous.

CARTH

It's probably because she's used to dealing with a bunch of idiots as her opposition.

ZAERDRA

You'd be surprised how many of Brejik's men lack any form of true intelligence. What I propose is this. Our prize swoop bike was stolen by the Vulkars yesterday. It was carrying one of our prototype accelerators used to give the rider a much easier time in swoop races. We have the other accelerator in our garage and our mechanics are working non-stop to install before the race tomorrow. The other bike, though, needs to either be retrieved or destroyed. We can not allow the Vulkars to use it.

CARTH

Hold on a second, how does Mission's Wookie pal play into this mess?

MISSION

The back entrance into the Vulkar base is in the sewers. I was going to lead them through to gain access around the back door and rescue Big Z while we were down there.

IADO

Kill two Sith with one shot. Fair enough, I suppose. So I will make a counter offer. Zaerdra, you are gonna need some actual rest since you were hit in the leg. While you take care of that, Carth, Mission and I will head down to the sewers, rescue Zaalbaar, and take care of your swoop bike situation. In return, I ride for the Beks at tomorrow's race.

ZAERDRA

You really think you'll be able to manage without more backup than just the three of you?

IADO

If you knew who I fought with, they would personally tell you I could take out the Black Vulkars with one hand tied behind my back.

Zaerdra finishes piecing together a crutch from a Vulkar Vibrostaff and makes her way toward the Bek hideout, calling to Iado.

ZAERDRA

If that's the case, you have five hours before the cease fire. Don't waste them!

Iado smiles as he, Carth, and Mission make for an access hatch nearly a hundred yards from their current position.

CARTH

What the hell kind of gang initiates a cease fire?

MISSION

Hey, I never understood it either.

IADO

Well, whatever the case may be, time is running short.

Upon Mission point to a hatch sticking out of a wall, Iado moves to open it, with some difficulty. Gesturing for Mission and Carth to enter first, he waits for them to grab the ladder and begin their descent before stepping through and following behind them.

camera stays focused on the now closed hatch door.

CARTH

I'm never getting rid of this stench, am I?

taris sewer- lower levels

Iado, Carth, and Mission are shown finishing the climb down into the sewers with Mission stepping of the ladder normally, Carth quickly following and Iado simply jumping off the last five rungs of the ladder. A loud thud echoes throughout the hallways of the sewers. Both look at him in slight frustration, but he shrugs and gestures for Mission to lead the way. Shaking her head slightly, she turns toward a door, that as it opens, reveals a large room with water running down the middle and a deck leading to two doors. The water running is near deafening, as Mission resorts to pointing at the door on the right as she slowly contorts her face to show discomfort at the loud volume. The three nearly sprint for the door, wasting no time opening it with a security spike and hurrying through the door opening. The door quickly shuts itself as they slowly back away from it, with the water being reduced to a low rumble as they proceed. Conversation ensues as the trio walks in the new pathway.

iado

So Mission, you and Zaalbaar came down here often I guess?

Mission

All the time. Mostly because the Lower City can be boring, despite the constant danger.

Carth

Not to mention having a Wookie at your side, a kid like you wouldn't need to worry too much about the odd attack.

IADO

True.

MISSION

Yeah, well even though Big Z is quite the strong guy, not even he could have successfully fought off all four of those Gamorreans himself.

IADO

If that's the case, then why did you run?

MISSION

Because he told me to, Iado. So I guess I just kinda figured he would have been right behind me.

She stops walking, lowering her head as she speaks.

MISSION (cont'd)

Some friend I turned out to be.

CARTH

Oh no, Missy. You're not having that kind of attitude. It would have been idiotic if you have stuck around. Most likely the Gamorreans would have killed you and still taken him. Disagree all you want, but you made the right choice.

Iado smiles at Carth, and nods his agreement at Mission. She reluctantly puts a smile on her face then nods and motions for them to continue. The group come up to another room similar to the water room from before but this one is dry. On the guard rail is three Rakghouls gnawing on a Gamorrean's carcass. All three are bloodied in various places. In a near instant, all three look toward the trio and growl a warning before standing to defend their kill. Carth tosses Iado one of his blasters.

IADO

Fire!

Blaster shots pelt two of the Rakghouls as they fall over dead. One of them attempts to charge but is felled from five blaster shots to the abdomen and head. Once the last one falls over, Iado approaches them cautiously, keeping his blaster focused on the closest one to him. Upon reaching the Gamorrean, he rummages any pockets in the clothing to discover a small lump of credits and a keycard. He stashes the credits in his coat pocket, but takes the keycard and attempts the door lock to successfully open it. The three stop short, noticing a mine right on the other side. Mission quickly grabs a couple of tools out of her back pocket and sets to work dismantling the mine.

CARTH

I can't say I'm not impressed. Never knew a kid half as competent as you.

Upon finishing dismantling the mine, she throws her tools on the ground and stands herself up, glaring at Carth.

MISSION

You mind not calling me a kid, Carth? I may be fourteen but I sure don't need some old guy condescending to me about my skills.

CARTH

Don't you snap at me, Missy.

Both turn to draw their attention to Iado as he fires a blaster shot.

IADO

Do you mind? If this is going to be an issue, can we at least wait until we're completely done here first? You're both acting like children. Now Mission, please lead the way to Zaalbaar and the Vulkar Base.

Mission gives a quick "hmmpf", grabbing her tools and putting them away, as she leads the other two further into the sewers. The three travel silently into another long hallway.

A squealing sound indicates the presence of a Gamorrean. She halts the group to little avail as Iado quickly draws both of this Vibroblades, throwing one like a javelin straight into the single guard, then pulling it out as he reaches the creature then slashes it with both blades, slaying the guard. Carth and Mission catch up frantically.

MISSION

I guess he didn't stand much of a chance, did he?

IADO

Well, surprise was my intent.

MISSION

Who did you serve in the War?

CARTH

He fought with the Republic 128th. Revan and Malak's unit.

A look of shock and near recognition enter Mission's eyes.

MISSION

So that means...

IADO

Yeah, I was here to save this planet before. Glad to see it still went to hell in our time being gone.

Mission remains silent, recognizing the validity in his words. She points at an opening door, revealing four heavily armed Gamorreans.

The group is much better prepared as Carth and Mission try focusing their blasting on individual guards while Iado readies himself for a full swing of a Gamorrean's Vibro-Axe. He ducks out of the way, giving the guard several strikes with his dual blades before piercing his opponent's shoulders, then stabbing the knees and finishing it off with a slice to the throat. A second one comes around him, but he kicks the Axe it's carrying upward, stabbing it with both blades right after. He gets up and sees the other fallen by blaster fire. The trio rush up to the door where the guards had come from.

A quick glance in the the next room reveals some type of detention area. Mission makes for a door along with Carth as Iado makes for what appears to be a Bowcaster on the floor. He slings the surprisingly light weapon over his shoulder and joins Mission and Carth across the room.

CARTH

Well, this should be fun to try and open. I don't suppose those Gamorreans have a spare mine laying around.

MISSION

Actually, this looks like one of those old style manual locks. Haven't seen one of these in a long time, but I do know how to break it. Give me a second.

Mission takes her tools from her back pocket and carefully undoes the combination, and Iado and Carth slowly open the door. The door is forced open, throwing Iado and Carth to their respective side of the door onto the floor. Zaalbaar, a brown-furred Wookie, charges out roaring then catches sight of Mission. He visibly calms himself and catches her in a gentle, yet passionate embrace.

MISSION

I'm glad to see you too, Big Z.

Iado and Carth carefully pick themselves up off the floor and cautiously approach the reunited pair. Zaalbaar growls lightly and nods to each of the Republic soldiers.

MISSION

These are my new friends Zaalbaar. Meet Iado and Carth. They helped me get past the guards so we could bust you out.

IADO

It's nice to meet you Zaalbaar. We're just glad we could help.

Zaalbaar grunts confusion and points to himself.

IADO

Yes, I can understand Shryiiwook. I think it's best if I don't embarrass myself trying to speak it though.

Zaalbaar chuckles, followed by a light snicker from Mission and Carth. He roars and gives a bow to Iado.

IADO

Oh, that won't be necessary. I may have saved your life, but I wouldn't find this necessarily that honorable to give a life debt towards. How about this, though. You just help us with trying to get off this planet, and we'll see to it you get off with us. How's that for a start?

Zaalbaar nods in approval.

CARTH

Well, that takes care of that then. So how are we breaking into the base?

IADO

One step at a time Carth. Mission, time to hold up your end of the deal.

MISSION

Right. Come on, the secret entrance to the Vulkar Base isn't far from here.

She dashes out from the detention area back to the main hallway. Iado gives Zaalbaar his bowcaster and together with Carth they dash after her.

TARIS SEWer - vulkar base entrance

The group approaches a medium sized force field acting as a door for the Vulkar Base. Mission walks up to the terminal, punches in the combination and opens the field. She remains by the terminal despite Iado and Carth beginning to show signs of impatience.

CARTH

Okay, shouldn't we get going?

MISSION

Unless you have the base schematics on you Carth, I would recommend giving me another minute.

The screen reveals a layout of the Vulkar base as Mission holds out her hand.

MISSION

Datapad. Now.

IADO

Just make this quick.

Noting the importance of time, she immediately opens the back panel and readjusts Iado's datapad to receive the information wirelessly. The group is almost holding their breath in anticipation of the download. The group calmly lets go of their restlessness due to a smile from Mission. After handing back Iado's datapad, she checks her blaster rifle and sets it to her side.

MISSION

Okay, we only have four hours til the cease fire. Let's go.

IADO

One second. Carth, you and Zaalbaar should head back to the city level.

CARTH

What are you crazy? We need all the numbers we have to our advantage.

IADO

I'll be fine, since Mission is here with me. Plus I need someone to make sure the front door is open.

CARTH

Oh I see. You think that you can just sneak in there, blow the bike while under cover and waltz out the main entrance since Zaalbaar and I made you a path.

IADO

It would be a lot easier on my end if I don't have to get everyone out all at once.

CARTH

Okay, I know you're the "experienced one" here in terms of the operation, but we don't have the resources needed for such a bold escape. We came in through here, and this is how we'll need to escape. No one splits up. That is an order, Lieutenant.

Iado and Carth glare for a second before reluctantly nodding.

IADO

(murmured)

Yes sir.

With no other words between them, the group pushes further into the base.

int. Vulkar base- commons area

A door opens to a silent hall. Carth, Iado, Zaalbaar and Mission hesitantly enter the hall, with Carth points at Zaalbaar and Mission to watch the sides while Iado brings up the rear. The group eases into a single file line when Carth finds his way to a door singled off from the remaining rooms. Mission steps in front of him to hack open the controls with a security spike. Her spike works as the door reveals a sleeping Vulkar guard in front a series of cameras. Carth immediately sneaks over and snaps the guard's neck, leaving Mission and Zaalbaar stunned as Iado makes his way to the controls. He waves Mission over to him and is pointing at the camera focused on the garage.

IADO

See this? I need you to create a loop when I go in. It'll throw off any other security desks.

CARTH

I think you mean when we go in, lieutenant.

Iado glares at Carth, but begrudgingly nods his compliance. Carth in turn cocks his blasters and moves toward the door. Before leaving the room, he pulls a spare comlink out and tosses it to Zaalbaar, who barely catches it with both hands.

CARTH

Leave the channel open at all times. Come on kid, let's go!

IADO

(to Mission)

Now I know how you feel.

Together the two dash out of the room, making for a lift. As they proceed, Iado takes count of security cameras in the hallway, counting five. Carth counts on his side, noticing seven. Both hold their hands out to indicate their count before reaching the lift. They open it and proceed to switch on their comlinks as the door closes.

IADO

Okay Mission, where to from here?

MISSION

(via comlink)

You need to find the switch for floor G.F.

Iado mutters to himself as he scans the panel of the lift locating floor G.F. The lift takes off, nearly throwing Iado and Carth to the sides as they regain their temporary loss of balance.

IADO

On our way down. How's it looking?

MISSION

(via comlink)

Luckily for you, there's no one down there at the moment. You might not have long to do whatever you need to do to blow up that swoop though.

IADO

Hopefully, we don't need long.

(to Carth)

What is your plan then Captain?

CARTH

Hey, it was your idea to get us dragged into this. I figured you would have the plan.

IADO

I might, now that your smart tongue has inspired me.

CARTH

Okay genius, what is it?

IADO

You'll find out when we stop in 3, 2, 1!

INt. vulkar base - main garage

The lift door opens to show an emptied garage. Iado and Carth show high anxiety as they both prepare to exit.

IADO

Mission, is that loop going?

MISSION

(via comlink)

You two are in the clear.

Both draw a silent sigh as they proceed out into the garage. Carth has both blasters at the ready while Iado takes his blaster rifle and quickly moves across one end of the garage to another near a terminal. Carth is frozen still behind a pillar between himself and Iado. Iado looks at him with a look of confusion but Carth indicates with his eyes towards his left.

Iado peeks to notice a security droid then backs by his terminal, gesturing he will attempt to flank it. He moves before Carth has a chance to stop him.

Iado moves himself behind a wall leading to another hallway to cut across the garage. He nearly sprints to the side the droid is on, taking a closer peek at it before ducking behind cover. The droid is covered in metallic plating holding a disintegration rifle. He indicates Carth to shoot at it, then lips the words "trust me" at him.

Without thinking twice, Carth fires a single shot at the droid, not hitting it. The droid instantly readjusts position and fires its disintegration rifle at Carth, obliterating the pillar. As it marches out of the area it was patrolling, Iado puts his rifle against its head and pulls the trigger. Its head is blown clean off and Iado dashes to recover the rest from crashing onto the ground.

Carth catches up to Iado, with a near look of fear in his eyes.

CARTH

You're damn crazy, you know that?

IADO

Have to be if you want to survive in Special Forces.

A large crate in the next room catches Iado's eye. Figuring hell, he walks toward the crate and inspects it, noticing the simple lock on it. Taking one of his Vibroblades, he cuts the lock off and opens it, revealing nearly four thousand credits and an Ion Grenade. Without thinking, he stashes the credits into his backpack and puts his Vibroblade away, opting for the grenade. A smile is present on his face as he catches up to Carth, currently pacing around the stolen swoop bike. He is put off by Iado's sudden attitude.

CARTH

What are you all smiley for?

IADO

I have good news and better news.

CARTH

Good news first, I guess.

IADO

We have some credits to our name now.

CARTH

You are itching for a fight, aren't you?

IADO

Hardly. But I also-

He presents the grenade to Carth.

Iado (Cont'd)

-have our means to blow up the bike without getting caught or having the Vulkars blame the Beks outright.

CARTH

(excitement building)

You're gonna blow the circuit breaker.

IADO

(excitement building)

I'm gonna blow the circuit breaker! Come on!

Carth focuses himself on providing Iado cover from all directions, drawing both of his blasters and keeping up with Iado's quick pace. Iado's rifle is slung around his shoulders as he carries the grenade in one hand and the datapad in his other. Within moments they locate the circuit breaker in the corner of the hangar opposite the elevator entrance. Iado carefully hacks open the door and inserts the grenade inside, concealing a small section of it containing the detonator inside his sleeve. Once the grenade is secured, the pair hurry back to the elevator, closing it behind them and heading back to the main floor.

IADO

Mission, how's it looking?

MISSION

(via comlink)

We have roughly a couple minutes before the first wave of patrol start waking up. Please tell me you're on your way back.

IADO

Already back on the elevator! Make your way to the exit, we'll catch up.

MISSION

(via comlink)

So what are you doing about the bike then?

CARTH

We're leaving a little present for our gracious Black Vulkar hosts.

MISSION

I swear you two had better not leave the blame strictly on the Beks.

IADO

As long as you do your amazing camerawork, I don't think we'll have an issue.

TARIS SEWER - VULKAR BASE ENTRANCE

Iado and Carth hurry out the door towards the entrance they came in, where Mission and Zaalbaar are waiting for them. Rushing past the force field with no regard for noise, Mission quickly accesses the terminal they used for their entrance and re-activates the shield. The four hold their breath as Iado takes his concealed detonator and quickly presses the button. Not expecting much from where they are, they do see the force field collapse with a slight electrical charge as they cheer.

IADO

I can't believe that worked.

MISSION

But what about the bike?

CARTH

He placed the grenade in the circuit breaker in the garage. That bike is fried beyond repair since it was hooked up to the main system.

Mission looks at the two with a sense of awe, then quickly transitions to look falsely unimpressed.

MISSION

In that case, mission accomplished. Let's get back to the base. We did what we came to do.

The four ready their weapons for whatever else awaits them as they hurry back to the sewer entrance.

screen fades to black

Taris lower city - swoop track

camera fades in from black with iado staring at a door

Iado fidgets with himself momentarily before checking his Vibroblades for any signs of rust. He can feel a slight chill throughout his shoulders reaching down towards his hands. After a moment, he calms himself and listens to the sounds of engines roaring and cheering in the background. Opening his eyes he enters a keycard into the door, opening it, revealing the main swoop track.

Proceeding normally, he notices the small physical crowd but viewscreens show the audience watching with excitement. He follows a swoop bike racing towards a finish line with a time saying

Redros - Black Vulkars

Time - 28.87 seconds

Iado recomposes himself as he approaches the racer's club. He eyes the official, having finished announcing the previous racer's time.

announcer

(spoken in Duros)

Name and Sponsor please.

IADO

Iado Varen, Hidden Beks.

ANNOUNCER

(spoken in Duros)

Good, I like the Beks. You ready to start your heat?

IADO

Yeah.

(muttered)

Let's get this over with.

He awaits a lift to open itself, revealing Redros, the previous racer shaking hands with Brejik. He nods towards the two of them as they leave the lift and he enters. The camera follows him into the lift as it moves up. He fidgets with himself as he continues to calm his nerves for the impending race. The lift opens to reveal the track with the swoop and a massive number of viewscreens. Off to his side, he looks up to see Canderous Ordo sitting in a luxurious chair with two women on either side of him. A droid approaches him and he takes what appears to be several credit sticks and places them in the droid's hand. Iado chuckles to himself, astounded that anyone would honestly place their bet on him.

He saddles on his swoop as the announcer introduces him.

ANNOUNCER

(spoken in Duros)

Ladies and Gentlemen, riding for the Hidden Beks, a new comer to the Taris swoop scene, Iado Varen.

Mild applause is heard. Iado focuses himself on the track ahead of him. He revs up the engines and prepares as the light hits red. Then yellow. And finally green.

As soon as it hits, the swoop takes off and Iado cautiously hits two speed ramps as he switches to his next gear. His acceleration continues as he switches to the next one. He swerves to hit two ramps in a row, then barely catch a third before switching gears again. Then finally he swerves catching three in a row and a fourth as he crosses the finish line.

Roaring applause indicates an at least mildly successful run. Once his bike comes to a stop he hops off and tries to see the screen.

Iado Varen - Hidden Beks

Time - 28.56 seconds

Iado cheers and punches the air. His celebration is short lived as other Beks come in to indicate he needs to get off the track while he goes to join the other racers. Coming down from his high, he notices Bastila Shan, a female Jedi in her early twenties in a cage guarded by a single Black Vulkar. She appears to be scantily clad and mildly conscious with a restraining collar around her neck. Careful in how to approach her without alerting the guard, Iado perks his eyebrows, indicating a form of plan has come to mind.

Subtly, he walks past the cage and reveals a hand code that Bastila would be able to see. He steals a glance to catch that her eyes are following him and he smirks. Several of the Beks come forward to congratulate him and he shakes hands with the gang members. A couple of them leave him room when Redros approaches them.

redros

(spoken in Weequay)

You were lucky on that heat, outsider. Now let me show you how it's really done.

IADO

(spoken in Weequay)

I happen to like a challenge. Let's see what you've got.

Redros snorts at him as he continues to walk past him to get set up for another race. Iado glares at him walking away. Following Redros, his eyes come in contact with Bastila again and he gives her a brief nod.

Iado makes his way to a viewscreen to watch Redros take his heat. Across from where he is seated, he spots Canderous with the two women and not taking out any credits when the droid passes him. He watches the lights go from red to green for Redros.

Shortly after his heat begins, the screen now reads:

Redros - Black Vulkars

Time - 27.89 seconds

ANNOUNCER

(spoken in Durase)

And the Vulkars have taken the lead again. Can the Beks take it back or will today go to their arch rivals?

As Iado leaves his view booth, he is stopped by Canderous staring straight at him, flashing several credit sticks before putting them in the droid as it passes him. With no other concerns but winning at the moment, Iado slowly enters the lift.

IADO

(muttered)

Glad someone has confidence in me.

Before leaving the lift, he pulls out his communicator hidden under his shirt.

IADO

Carth, are you watching?

CARTH

(via comlink)

Yeah, how do you plan on beating that time?

IADO

And not cheating?

CARTH

(via comlink)

Yeah...

Iado sighs as the lift comes to a stop.

IADO

We'll just have to hope for the best. Iado out.

The doors open and the announcer is just finishing announcing him for his heat, to which he receives considerable praise from the audience watching this time. He waves and smiles for the cameras to see. He finally mounts up and salutes the attendant to start the countdown. As he revs his motor up, his eyes glance towards Canderous, looking at him with intensity. Then he turns his attention towards Bastila and while not making eye contact with her, he can feel some form of emotion radiating off of her. Choosing not to focus on that as the light turns red, he begins revving up again. The cheering also intensifies as the light finally turns green.

Iado takes off down the track, immediately switching to the next gear as he remembers where the better hidden jumps are. Swerving as carefully as he can to hit each one and time his shift jumps correctly, he finds himself going much faster than he was in his previous heat. He switches to his last gear as he hits the three in a row and pulls across the finish line. The audience is cheering madly and the camera cuts to reveal Canderous applauding with.

Iado jumps off the bike as he hears the announcer say his new time.

Iado Varen - Hidden Beks

Time - 25.98 seconds

ANNOUNCER

(spoken in Durase)

In all of my years of doing this I have never once seen anyone break the track record of 26.57 but now we have an all time new record. Congratulations to Iado Varen of the Hidden Beks. Please come up to the registration office to claim your prize.

Iado meets up with the other Bek riders as they cheer and applaud him again. A couple of them taunt the Vulkars, to which Iado tries to casually suggest they stop. But the celebrating continues as a champagne bottle is opened and drinks quickly get distributed. Iado meanwhile heads to the registration circle and walks into the lift to take him up. A buzzing indicates Carth trying to get a hold of him.

IADO

Go ahead Carth.

CARTH

(via comlink)

Nice time, kid. I've got a speeder ready to pick you and the commander up as soon as you leave. Look for the open blue one.

IADO

Open blue one. Got it.

As the door opens up, he sees Canderous leaving with both of his women carrying decently sized bags. He focuses himself on Brejik standing next to the announcer. He notices something off about Brejik though.

ANNOUNCER

(spoken in Durase)

Congratulations on shattering the record for fastest time on Taris. For this, you have won five thousand credits and you get the woman, courtesy of the Black Vulkars.

Iado and the announcer shake hands fervently. As Brejik approaches him, he shoots the announcer and the other riders draw their weapons.

brejik

You didn't really think I wouldn't have figured out that you had something to do with last night's break in, did you?

IADO

Couldn't fault me for trying.

Iado winks to Bastila.

BREJIK

I see. Not even trying to feign innocence. No matter, after I kill you, I'll sell your precious officer, then finish my takeover of the Lower City.

bastila

I might have something to say about that Brejik.

BREJIK

What?

Before anything else happens, Bastila undoes the lock to her cage with the Force and slams it into the guard, knocking him out. She steals his double sided Vibroblade and begins to attack the other Vulkar guards.

BREJIK

You were disabled by a neural disruptor? How could you possibly break through.

BASTILA

Never underestimate a Jedi.

BREJIK

Kill them all! For the Vulkars!

Brejik meanwhile gets the blaster in his hand knocked out by Iado as the two draw their respective blades and clash. Two of the Vulkars attempt to shank Iado from behind but he turns and cuts both of them down in one long slash of his blades. Turning back to face Brejik, Iado jumps at him, nearly throwing him off balance. The two clash blades but Brejik is clearly outmatched by Iado's dual blades technique. A few desperate strikes from Brejik lead to a weak spot as Iado finally loosens Brejik's blade from his hand and runs him through. As Brejik falls over to the ground dead, Iado finds Bastila's lightsaber attached to his belt and picks it up, stashing it on his own belt.

He checks to see Bastila finishing off a Vulkar soldier as another one is about to jump from behind to surprise attack her.

IADO

Commander! Duck!

He intercepts the attack with a javelin toss of his Vibroblade. The blade sticks itself deep in the now dead Vulkar as Iado dashes to retrieve it. He pulls it out in time to block an attack from Bastila.

BASTILA

Who are you?

IADO

Lieutenant Iado Varen, Republic 128th.

Bastila instantly backs off and looks at Iado almost in shock. She seems to recognize him as she puts down the Vibroblade and he in turn puts away his. He grabs her arm to follow him.

IADO

Captain Onasi is waiting for us ma'am. We should probably get going.

BASTILA

Carth Onasi is alive? And he sent you to 'rescue me'? I'm rather impressed.

IADO

With all due respect Commander, you can chew me out about the success of this rescue when we get back to the hideout. Now please keep up.

The two exit the main area of the swoop track and spot the speeder that Carth left behind for them. Inside the speeder is a box with a Jedi symbol on it. Bastila perks up at the sight of the box.

BASTILA

My robes. Bless you Carth.

IADO

I'll pull over once we get away from here so you can change. No point in you trying to get off this rock in that little number.

Bastila blushes momentarily, remembering her skimpy slave attire. Iado takes no notice as he starts up the speeder and proceeds to take off towards the hideout.

fade with a wipe

INT. TARIS APARTMENT- late evening

Iado is staring blankly over the balcony to the apartment overlooking the city lights. He is shown having removed most of his uniform and occasionally sharpening his blade. He becomes distracted when he feels someone approaching. He turns his head to see Bastila, now clothed in her Jedi robes with her lightsaber attached at her belt. He focuses again on the city beneath them.

IADO

You need something Commander?

Bastila approaches him slowly as she stands next to him on the balcony.

BASTILA

Yes. I first just wanted to say thank you. For rescuing my lightsaber from Brejik. I was worried I would have to find a way to build a new one.

Iado chuckles at her attempt to being coy.

IADO

No problem.

BASTILA

And yes, of course thank you for making it easier for me to break out. I would have managed with or without your help but you came through where I'm sure others might not have.

IADO

To be fair, I had a lot of help.

BASTILA

Your modesty is very admirable. While you did have assistance, you were in part a catalyst for these events. I can see now that your reputation proceeds you.

IADO

And here I thought you would be trying to say I was beyond lucky, Commander.

BASTILA

There is no luck, there is the Force, lieutenant.

The two stand in silence for a moment as a blaster shot is heard in the distance.

BASTILA

May I ask you something?

IADO

Go ahead.

BASTILA

Would you prefer if I address you by name or by rank?

IADO

However you see fit.

BASTILA

Then I will ask you to do the same. Who knows how long we're stuck here, and I may as well take the time to get to know the people I'm working with.

IADO

As you wish Comm- Bastila.

She smiles at his mishap of formality.

IADO

Actually I do have a question for you. I know you were there when he died. I know you didn't actually kill him. But please answer me this. How was he? Before he died, I mean.

Bastila slowly puts her answer together.

BASTILA

He seemed... lost. Not evil, not angry or sad or happy. Just lost. Like he lost a sense of what he was even fighting for. I'm sorry if I can't explain more without speculating. Does that help?

IADO

(shaking his head)

Yeah. Thank you.

BASTILA

Good night lieutenant.

IADO

Good night Bastila.

She leaves the balcony and he looks on into the night for a few moments before putting his blade in its hilt and following back into the main apartment.

camera focuses up on the night sky of taris, showing a sith interdictor cruiser in the distance

screen slowly fades to black as music cues up credits


	2. Chapter 2

The Old Republic: A Star Wars Story

Episode II: Escape from Taris

Screen fades from black opening

int. taris apartment - mid-morning

Camera begins fades in with a couple of blinking patterns then reveals iado laying on a cot in the apartment

Iado slowly stretches, yawning as he yanks himself off of the cot. He proceeds to make his way to the refresher as a look toward the balcony reveals Carth and Bastila arguing. Shaking it off, he cleans himself up in the sink then finds the ration bin in the kitchen, where Mission is placing the breakfast on foil for Iado.

MISSION

They've been going like that for a few minutes now. What do you think is going on?

IADO

Too early in the morning to care.

MISSION

I hear that.

IADO

Where's Zaalbaar?

MISSION

He's grabbing our stuff from the Bek base.

Iado nods as he hears the glass door slide up to have Carth and Bastila enter the main room to the apartment. Both are visibly frustrated and make towards different areas of the apartment. Iado focuses on eating as Carth drinks from a canteen, muttering to himself.

IADO

You've got three seconds to explain why you're having a freak out after all the trouble we went through just to get the commander back.

CARTH

If she would figure out how to command rather than act like a spoiled child, we wouldn't be having our disagreement.

IADO

Okay, and I'm back to not caring.

Carth vents a little frustration as Bastila storms back into the room.

BASTILA

Maybe you should care, lieutenant. As I was simply trying to explain to Captain Onasi-

CARTH

Oh no! We're not starting this again!

Iado makes for his gun to shoot at the ceiling of the apartment, but pulls the trigger to a click.

IADO

Stop. stop. Just stop! Here I am, hopeful that the last hope the Republic has in winning this war against Malak would act with a little more restraint. Or that the supposedly best pilot in the Republic fleet would react to behavior with a little more dignity. That being said, I intend to find our solution to the main problem the best way I know how. By just doing it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get some power cells for my blasters.

He moves off of his chair and takes a bite of food.

Iado (cont'd)

Maybe you two can learn something rather than following protocol or your whatever code. When you've wised up, feel free to join me. Mission, don't let Carth leave til he seems actually calm.

BASTILA

Oh, and I'm supposed to just stay here?

IADO

And risk you getting caught by the Sith, thereby letting Malak have full access to your abilities? And whatever else he might have in mind? No, I don't want to risk that either. Have a good day.

Iado finishes the food and leaves the apartment in a confident jaunt. Bastila, Carth, and Mission focus on the door, then on each other as they continue their morning activities.

taris upper city - fifth district

Iado makes his way to the main street of the Taris fifth district. Shoving his blaster back into his pocket, he slows his pace before a couple of pedestrians give him an odd look.

INT. TARIS APARTMENT

Carth is shown preparing to leave, while Bastila moves toward the balcony with a datapad in hand. Mission curiously follows Bastila outside.

MISSION

What's on the datapad?

BASTILA

A list of every crew member aboard the Endar Spire.

MISSION

You actually kept up with all the crew?

BASTILA

(chuckles)

No. I wouldn't have had the time for remembering every single person, mostly due to the nature of the task we were assigned.

MISSION

That being?

BASTILA

That's confidential information.

MISSION

Well, you might as well spill since it clearly didn't work out like it was supposed to.

BASTILA

And how would I know to trust you wouldn't run straight off to the Sith base and let them know of what we were trying to do?

MISSION

Hey, I helped bust you out. Just remember that.

BASTILA

Ahh yes! Back to how I was "rescued". I take it Iado bragged about his success before he left?

MISSION

Actually, he didn't say anything about that. If anything, he seemed upset that our group was even arguing to begin with. Whatever, it's not like we're sticking around or anything once Big Z and I get off this planet with you guys.

She begins paying attention to Bastila's datapad, recognizing the readout of a map stored on it.

MISSION

You wouldn't want to enter through the side doors. Every single one of those alarms is armed with an ion defense turret.

Bastila looks up at Mission with surprise.

BASTILA

How do you know the Sith base so well?

MISSION

Hey, a street urchin like me has to know her way around.

Carth, now focusing on the conversation, joins the two.

CARTH

So you're planning to break into the Sith Base? I'm scared to ask why.

MISSION

Carth brings up a good point. What do we have to gain by breaking in?

Bastila sets the datapad down and a 3D hologram reveals the layout.

BASTILA

Because the only ships currently allowed into orbit are ships of the Sith Empire. Any random freighter or otherwise would be shot down in a matter of seconds. So the plan is sneak in, time the departure and arrival schedule to match theirs, and right before getting to their ship, we blast off into hyperspace. Then switch ships at the first available neutral world.

CARTH

Minor problem with that idea. Those ships move far too slowly and unless we jumped to hyperspace while still in the atmosphere, which I never recommend doing by the way, we would still get blown to pieces long before we'd be clear to jump.

MISSION

At least we wouldn't feel it.

BASTILA

Well, since you two are so correct in your assumptions, I presume you have a better solutions to our predicament.

MISSION

Not really. I'm just being realistic.

Bastila focuses back on the datapad, intentionally tuning out a light snicker from Carth.

TARIS UPPER CITY - weapons shop

Iado is shown purchasing four power cells for a sum of credits, pocketing them inside of his uniform jacket. As he stashes them and begins his way out of the shop, a Twi'lek stops in front of him and is panting, from clearly having run.

iado

Can I help you?

messenger

(spoken in Twi'leki)

I recognize you. You are the swoop race winner, correct?

IADO

I think you have me mistaken for some other schlub.

MESSENGER

(spoken in Twi'leki)

I bring a message from Canderous Ordo. It says to meet him in the Cantina across the street at mid-day.

IADO

Canderous Ordo? The Mandalorian?

MESSENGER

(spoken in Twi'leki)

The very one. It would be wise to not test that one's patience.

IADO

(with rising frustration)

Nor would it be a good idea to test mine. Go, I'll meet with him.

The messenger leaves as he gives Iado a wave goodbye. Iado blinks as reality comes back to him. He shakes off a dreadful thought and begins slowly walking towards the apartment. As he continues his walk, his pace slowly picks up. Within another few seconds, he is dashing closer and closer towards the hideout.

INT. TARIS APARTMENT

Bastila is showing Carth and Mission the plans to the Sith base when the door is suddenly open and Iado practically throws himself into the room, letting out an inaudible sigh.

IADO

(muttered)

I don't like what I've just heard.

carth

What was that all about?

IADO

I have made contact with someone who would like to meet, but I don't like who it is.

mission

Come on Iado, it can't be that bad.

CARTH

Yeah, you might as well spill. Who are we meeting?

IADO

Canderous Ordo.

Carth double takes, shaking his head in subtle disbelief.

CARTH

Wasn't he-

IADO

Yeah.

bastila

Are you war boys going to fill us in?

CARTH

Canderous Ordo was a commander in Mandalore's personal fleet. Granted he was among the lower of that psycho's lackeys, but he still held quite the amount of power none the less.

IADO

And now he's here asking for our help. Why?

MISSION

Why indeed? Canderous Ordo is Davik Kang's personal mercenary. Any job that he needs done, he send his loyal lap dog. Maybe that loyalty came at a price.

BASTILA

One that Davik can no longer pay.

IADO

That's my best guess as well. I really don't want to go.

CARTH

Then don't. We'll find another way out of here.

IADO

Not likely. If anyone here is willing to make a way for an out of this hellhole, it would be a Mandalorian. I have to meet him at mid-day.

BASTILA

Then what are you waiting for?

CARTH

What? You're kidding right?

BASTILA

As if you have a better alternative than the one that is being spoon fed to us.

IADO

Don't argue Carth, she's right. An opportunity like doesn't come knocking and we can't not respond simply because we blew each other to kingdom come in the last war. We need this. Besides, how else are we gonna get you home to the mrs?

Carth briefly glances at the ring on his hand, then reluctantly nods at Iado.

CARTH

Alright kid, you better know what you're getting yourself into. If he really is a merc now, who knows how he might try to manipulate you with false promises.

IADO

That's why you're coming with me in case things go awry.

The two stash their weapons but carry a blaster a piece as they gather their clothes for making their way towards the cantina.

CARTH

Wish us luck. We're gonna need it.

Camera moves to reveal worried looks on bastila and mission's faces, then scene fades to black

TARIS UPPer city - cantina

Iado is sitting at the bar, blaster sitting on his side holster. Carth is sitting on his left with a drink in one hand and some credits in his other. The two focus on sitting straight while scanning around for their contact. Music can be faintly heard over cantina chatter and other various noise.

The bartender grabbing Iado's attention sends a glass of Chandrillan Blue his way, indicating it was sent by Canderous Ordo, a man in his mid-forties with a buzz cut. No words are spoken but as soon as eye contact is made, Canderous makes his way to sit down at Iado's right. Carth is about to jump up, but Iado signals him to stay put.

CAnderous

C'mon, is that how you say thank you for a free drink?

IADO

(Snorts.) Is that all?

CANDEROUS

(Finishing his drink)

Ahh... I see you're more of the business type. Fair enough. You know who I am and as I'm sure you're aware, I have some powerful connections. Including a ship.

(Iado makes to ask "how")

Before you embarrass yourself asking how would I accomplish this, you're better off asking how do you fit into the plan.

IADO

Right, continue...

CANDEROUS

I need you to sneak into the Sith base and gain access to the launch codes to allow any ship to leave the system. You bring it back to me, I introduce you to Davik, and we steal his prized ship: the Ebon Hawk.

CARTH

Oh, and before you know it, you dump us off at first chance, dead or alive and collect some bounty I'm sure.

CANDEROUS

Or I choose to work with you because I owe your friend here.

IADO

(Points to himself)

What do you owe me for?

CANDEROUS

Nothing makes a man think more about his aspirations than realizing he made more credits in one day at the swoop track than six months of work as a mercenary. Tell me where the honor is in that.

Canderous slams his drink and presents Iado and Carth with a datapad.

CANDEROUS

Now, what say we meet back here in roughly 24 hours after you've retrieved the launch codes to the Sith base.

IADO

And here comes the inevitable blackmail.

CANDEROUS

And I won't tell the Sith that I found their prize Jedi bounty as well as two Republic officers.

CARTH

Well, this is rich.

CANDEROUS

It's not like I wouldn't do it, Captain Carth Onasi. Remind me again, did you not shoot down over 230 Mandalorian pilots in the last war? Would that not drive me to turn you in just for that?

Carth glares at the Mandalorian with an increasing amount of anger.

CANDEROUS

Or you, Captain Iado Varen? A man who I thought didn't exist until I pulled up his file from an old archive I still have from Malachor.

IADO

Is that it? Bring you the launch codes and you provide the transport.

CANDEROUS

Getting into the base won't be easy. However, I have a T3 unit being finished up for me. Here.

Canderous hands Iado a sum of credits in a briefcase and places it next to his leg.

CANDEROUS

Take these and go purchase the droid. Tell the shopkeep I sent you. It'll let you past the front door to the base. You might want to watch your step once you're inside though.

Iado and Carth look at each other for a moment before a silent nod indicates their cooperation. Iado finishes his drink, takes the briefcase, and begins to walk away before pausing.

IADO

How do I know you won't turn us in regardless?

CANDEROUS

I respect your former commander far too much.

IADO

(almost chuckling)

Fair enough.

The two make their way towards the door as Canderous smiles and enjoys a second drink.

Taris upper city - 5th district, en route to sith base

Carth arrives at the droid shop, while Iado and Bastila wait outside across the street facing republic boyother. Both are shown in full Sith uniform with blaster rifles at their sides.

BASTILA

Mission, Zaalbar, come in, are you there?

MISSION

(via comlink)

Hey Bastila, yeah we're here, standing by, you guys got the droid yet?

BASTILA

No not yet, Carth is getting him now, I just wanted to check in to see if you have the reciever working.

Jump cut to the apartmen where Zaalbar is working on some kind of machine. He growls to Mission which indicates he's almost done.

MISSION

Great job Big Z

(to Bastila)

Big Z is almost done, if we hear anything on it we'll let you know.

BASTILA

(via comlink)

Ok good.

The scene cuts to Carth purchasing the droid and the shopkeep walking towards T3-M4 and pull the restraining bolt, thus bringing T3's power source to light. He starts bleeping but Carth has no clue what he's saying.

CARTH

Sorry, but I don't speak droid, what is he saying?

Shopkeep

(in Twi'Leki)

He's asking where his master Canderous is, I'll tell him that he's to follow you.

CARTH

Thanks.

After the Twi'Lek shopkeep tells T3 to go with Carth, the droid happily bleeping rolls after Carth as they head towards Bastila and Iado.

IADO

Any trouble getting the droid?

CARTH

Luckily not, let's just get started, does either of you speak droid?

IADO

Yes, I'll tell him the plan.

Iado starts explaining the plan to T3.

Ext. taris sith base - sunset

Iado, Carth and Bastila along with T3 walk up to the entrance of the base where they encounter just 1 guard. The guard halts them

Sith guard

Hey, you 3, I need to see your authorisation papers.

Carth and Iado look at eachother but Bastila answers the guard.

BASTILA

(Force mind trick)

You don't need to see our authorisation papers, we are wearing uniforms which is good enough.

SITH GUARD

I don't need to see your papers, your uniforms are good enough.

BASTILA

(Force mind trick)

Now that your replacement is here your shift is over and you can go to the cantina to have some drinks.

SITH GUARD

Now that my shift is over I can go get some drinks at the cantina.

BASTILA

Have a nice evening!

SITH GUARD

Thanks, you guys good luck down there.

Carth and Iado realise what just happened and Iado tells T3 to start on the door. The door opens within seconds And they all step into the elevator. Elevator closes.

INT. taris sith base

The group exits the elevator to find a desk with a female Twi'Lek sitting behind it. The Twi'Lek looks up at them as they enter the room.

twi'lek receptionist

Good day, state your names please.

Bastila makes to use the force on the receptionist, but Iado pushes her hand down and draws out two hundred credits. He places the credits on the desk in front of the receptionist.

IADO

I'm not one to mess around but I'm gonna tell you that you should take this and get out of here. No sense in a child losing their mother tonight.

Carth moves his hand from his blaster as the receptionist takes the credits and slowly moves toward the lift.

CARTH

I'm surprised you let her go that easily.

IADO

Well, no point in killing an underpaid receptionist.

Iado sighs for a second as he tells T3 to come toward the terminal as a door opens, revealing four guards and a Sith Captain.

Iado and Bastila instantly draw their weapons as they slay two guards while Carth shoots one more. The Captain knocks over Iado while Bastila stabs the Captain with one end of her lightsaber.

The last guard attempts to open a door to the hallway but Carth shoots him three times.

CARTH

(screaming)

Down you go!

(Putting his blasters away)

That wasn't too hard.

BASTILA

If those were just the reception guards, the rest of the base will be difficult.

IADO

Just like Canderous told us, we have to watch our step.

T3 begins to beep in a series of crazy beeps and boops.

IADO

Calm down T3! I still need you to access this panel!

T3 opens a slot containing a connection spike and plugs in to the main system of the Sith base. He begins beeping a form of success.

CARTH

What is the droid saying?

IADO

He says he can hack into the computer and show the security cameras around the base so we know what to expect. Plus he can transfer the base schematics into this datapad so we know where to go.

BASTILA

Alright, let's see what we're up against. Carth, cover the door.

T3 plugs into the terminal at the desk and Iado looks at his datapad, within a few seconds the map of the base shows up. T3 again bleeps at Iado

IADO

Yes, lock all the doors so we won't have any suprises. Just make sure we can open them up and no one else. Mission, are you picking up the schematics?

MISSION

(via comlink)

Yeah, that droid's not doing too bad. Do you need a second set of eyes to move around the base?

IADO

Hardly. I need backup to make sure T3 has some cover. Did anyone notice us yet?

MISSION

(via comlink)

No you're all clear, last thing we heard was about some doctor who apparently was treating wounded Republic soldiers so it seems you're clear.

IADO

Ok that's good news, get here as soon as you can. Over and out!

With no more words the trio heads off into the Sith base main hallway, with Iado displaying the schematics on his datapad. He has T3 activate the doors in front of the group and they proceed quietly filing in one at a time.

Int. taris sith base - detention area

The group stops as Iado fires a shot at a guard, killing him instantly. Bastila catches the guard with the Force as Carth gently lays him on the ground. They begin making their way to the next room when Kendar Rond yells at them.

kendar rond

Hey, would you bother letting out an innocent man?

CARTH

And what were you imprisoned for, Mandalorian?

KENDAR ROND

Interesting response there, Republic boy! I was minding my own damn business when I'm thrown in here for death matches I haven't even competed in. Not that I would have lost though.

IADO

Fine! Which key is it?

KENDAR ROND

Fifth one.

Iado takes the keycard and quickly lets out Kendar, who simply pushes past Iado, grabs his dual blasters, and makes his way toward the exit.

KENDAR ROND

Thanks! I won't tell my boss you saved me though! Don't take it personal, if you survive.

Iado rolls his eyes and moves forward with Bastila and Carth. They both receive signals on their communicators. Carth hears several beeps indicating T3 reaching out to them to make contact.

IADO

He says we shouldn't have let whoever that guy was out.

BASTILA

There was no "we" on that decision lieutenant. What did he do?

IADO

(pausing a moment before answering)

Called T3 a useless trash can. Repeatedly.

T3 beeps a few more times over the communicator.

IADO (CONT'D)

Apparently he's now joining us. Great.

CARTH

Whatever. As long as he can keep up with us.

A distant, rolling sound and light beeps indicate T3's arrival to join the group. Carth sighs as Iado smirks for a second and Bastila motions for them to continue on as T3 opens the next door for them.

The open door reveals four Sith troopers currently asleep in their barracks. Initially drawing their weapons, the groups breathes an inaudible sigh of relief as they continue to move quietly to the door on the other side. T3's rolling causes one of the soldiers to stir.

soldier

(half asleep with eyes shut)

Damnit Bremen, I told you don't bring your damn droid in here.

The door opens to another hallway as the group wait for the door to shut behind them. They quickly proceed to the next door stopping short to pull out a comlink.

IADO

Hey Mission, I take it there's a reason T3's following me and you two are nowhere to be found?

MISSION

(via comlink)

Well, that was before I saw Kendar Rond leaving the Sith Base and knowing he doesn't like me or Zaalbaar very much, I decided to wait on showing up. How did he get out?

IADO

(sheepishly)

I don't know. Never heard of him. What did you do that he doesn't like you?

MISSION

(via comlink)

Ask me again sometime. We'll provide cover for you guys outside the base.

IADO

Negatory, double back to the hideout. We're almost done here. Just need to reach the governor's office and we'll be back. Over and out.

MISSION

(via comlink)

Okay. Sorry, Iado.

Carth and Bastila make way for T3 to open the door to the mess hall.

INT. TARIS SITH BASe - mess hall

The door opens, revealing a large open room with multiple tables, chairs, and a full kitchen counter.

The room appears empty but a single tray with food, and a glass of blue milk are shown on one of the tables.

Iado takes note and has his blaster holster loosened in preparation for an attacker.

Carth follows suit and has a blaster ready.

Underneath one of the tables is a guard not in uniform. Iado moves his hand to gesture towards the elevator but for T3 to stay behind.

IADO

There seems to be nobody here, let's move on, there's the door to the elevator.

Their charade fools the guard as he sneaks out from under the table and drawing a Vulkar shock stick, he prepares to jump the group.

As Iado and Carth turn around, T3 comes out from behind the pillar and activates a flame thrower, immediately lighting the guard on fire.

The guard is caught by surprise as he instantly falls to the ground, screaming in pain while T3 continues to shoot fire at him.

Camera stays on iado, bastila, and carth

The rest are paralyzed with shock until T3 deactivates the flamethrower and the guard has finished his screaming.

CARTH

Well, someone please remind me to never piss off that droid.

BASTILA

Seconded

IADO

Third

T3 bleeps proudly as he rolls up to the door that leads to the elevator and opens it. The trio slowly follow him up to the elevator and proceed with camera focusing on the entrance.

INT. TARIS SITH BASe - governor's office

The group exits the elevator into a small hallway. Iado and Carth prepare to have T3 hack open the wires but Bastila remains in the elevator.

BASTILA

Hold on...

IADO

What? What's wrong?

BASTILA

I sense a very dark presence in that room. I feel that the governor might still be awake.

IADO

(Whispered)

And Force sensitive...

CARTH

How did you-

The door opens to reveal the Governor of Taris meditating on the floor in the center of his office. He is a bald man in his mid/late thirties holding a double bladed Vibroblade. Without much movement, he uses the Force to lift himself off the ground and opens his yellow Eyes.

governor

Ah yes, you've finally made it here.

He stands up and turns around to face the group.

IADO

(giving a signal to T3)

Hand us the codes and nobody gets hurt.

GOVERNOR

You must be joking. Why would I so willingly give up Lord Malak's prize when she is standing right in front of me? Or the opportunity to present Admiral Karath with his top student?

BASTILA

You really think we'll be that easy of a catch?

GOVERNOR

Possibly. Depends on how much you value your lives.

IADO

Okay, I've heard enough.

GOVERNOR

That's it, use your aggression... Wait... aren't...

IADO

Now!

T3 wheels in front as a flame line is shot at the Governor. The flames are blocked as the Governor pushes T3 and Carth back behind the door.

Iado draws both blades quickly as Bastila ignites her lightsaber and the two attempt to block the Governor's vicious attacks.

Iado attempts to loosen the blade from the Governor's hands but to no avail as he is kicked to the side and falls over.

Bastila is then grabbed by the throat as the Governor lifts her off of the ground. She struggles against his grip.

GOVERNOR

It's too bad Bastila Shan! You could have made a fine ally for Lord Malak! You could even possibly become his new apprentice! It's the least you could do for failing to kill Revan!

Iado begins to come around as he sees Bastila in the Governor's choke hold.

A distinct muscle memory comes to him as holds out his hand and a Vibroblade comes into his hand without him noticing.

Bastila keeps her eyes focused on him the whole time.

The Governor has mere seconds to block the attack but it is too late.

Iado slams his right blade into the Governor's heart as the left blade slams into his lung.

Upon retracting the blade, the Governor falls over in a pool of slowly flowing blood.

Iado realizes that he is holding both blades.

He points at the spot on the floor and where he was laying and Bastila nods, as to confirm what he is thinking.

IADO

(Shell shocked)

How?

BASTILA

Because you are unaware of your abilities. It's not my place to say but maybe you might want to talk to the Jedi Council about it. Maybe they can help you.

The door opens as Carth sprints towards them, making sure they are both okay.

T3 meanwhile heads to the main terminal and downloads the codes into his hard drive.

While they wait, Carth opens a nearby footlocker and finds a thousand credits, stashing them in his pack. Bastila almost looks at him in disgust.

CARTH

Well, he's not gonna use it anytime soon.

BASTILA

(Sighing)

Men.

CARTH

Okay...

IADO

How...

CARTH

What's his problem?

BASTILA

(Grabbing Iado by the arm)

He used the Force, now let's go!

T3 gives an angry response just as he unplugs from the terminal and whizzes behind the group, heading into the elevator.

camera focuses on a terrified iado as the door closes

EXT. TARIS SITH BASE - night time

The entrance to the Sith Base opens, showing Carth and Bastila warily exiting the door while T3 follows quickly behind.

Iado slowly meanders out of the door as he places himself along a railing.

Mission and Zaalbaar quickly join with the rest of the group.

MISSION

Well, I can't say I'm not happy to see you guys. What happened in there?

BASTILA

We got what we came for. Now let's hope our Mandalorian friend will keep his end of the bargain..

MISSION

(Looking concerned for Iado)

What's wrong with Iado?

CARTH

That is a great question, Mission. Probably one best left to Bastila. What is going on?

BASTILA

Carth, this isn't the time, let's go back to the apartment first and then we can discuss it.

CARTH

Fine, but we will discuss it...

Hey Iado, come on!

Iado stays silent as he refuses to move.

BASTILA

Carth, he needs time to think. He's had a life changing moment.

Carth mildly glares at Iado, then nods towards Bastila and the group continues on without him.

ZOOM-CU - Iado's face as he begins to shake slightly in confusion.

INT. TARIS APARTMENT

Camera moves to show Mission and Zaalbaar coming back to the apartment with a food tray between them as they open the door to the apartment.

The two enter to an already seated Carth and Iado as Bastila joins them at the table. Carth fills a canteen with water as Zaalbaar brings food onto the table.

Iado barely touches his food while everyone else is eating heartily. Zaalbaar is show shoving his food in his face but Mission smacks him on the paw and he growls in response. She gives him a death glare and he slowly continues eating.

BASTILA

(Trying to not look Iado in the eye)

Iado, you might want to eat up.

CARTH

He's probably still in shock.

BASTILA

Understandable, but there's no point in wasting our success on moping.

IADO

(Under his breath)

Piss off.

BASTILA

I'll beg your pardon?

IADO

You heard me. I'm not in the mood.

CARTH

Okay kid, I get it. Maybe things in your life aren't quite as you thought but you have no excuse for acting like this. Apparently you have been blessed with something people would love to have fall into their lap. Is that really the problem?

IADO

You don't get it...

Iado quickly takes his food and moves out to the balcony. The rest stay still and make no attempt to follow him.

CARTH

Okay, maybe I'm the wrong person to say this but would being a Jedi this whole time really be such a bad thing?

BASTILA

Look Carth, I wish being a Jedi was really as luxurious as the idiots on the Holonet make it look. We are an Order that the galaxy does not understand. And if Iado for even a second actually could fit in as a member of the Order, it would probably overwhelm him.

CARTH

Plenty to be overwhelmed about, given that the Jedi seem to enjoy learning versus helping thousands of planets dying and burning.

BASTILA

(Laced with spite)

Carth Onasi, shame on you! You got what you wanted during the war and you still don't see the price you've paid for Revan and Malak getting involved!

CARTH

No, I refuse to believe that they just -

(Uses air quotes)

\- fell to the Dark Side.

(End air quotes)

Why can't the Order just accept that if they had been responsible and stepped in right away, billions of lives could have been saved.

BASTILA

You make it sound like it was an easy decision -

CARTH

I don't care if it made General Vandar cry! Billions of lives could have been saved if the Jedi had shown some backbone instead of cowering behind moral righteousness.

Bastila slaps him on the cheek.

BASTILA

How dare you! We wept when Cathar was razed! We wept for the fall of Ruusan! We wept when Derailia was burned to the ground! Don't you ever tell me we don't have backbone! Our decision was anything but easy.

MISSION

Though, sorry to say Bastila. I'm on his side for this one!

BASTILA

(Calms herself)

Mission, I understand your perspective given your growing up and circumstances. I also think you need to get the full story before you pick a side from bias but I won't fight you on this one.

CARTH

Well, that's a first.

BASTILA

Oh?

CARTH

Don't think people haven't said some things about you, Bastila. You're mad now. Whew! Wait until you hear some of the admirals' complaints about your competence on the battlefield.

BASTILA

Okay fine, I'll be the first to admit that I don't know much -

CARTH

(Under his breath)

\- Anything...

Bastila (Cont'd)

-about the workings of a battlefield. What do the admirals want from me?

CARTH

Want the honest truth or a good lie?

BASTILA

Truth. What else?

CARTH

They want the next Revan.

BASTILA

I see...

MISSION

(Looking fake bored)

Well this is fun. I'm gonna go check on Iado.

Mission gets up from the table as Zaalbaar gets up behind her.

MISSION

Oh no, Big Z. You're cleaning up!

Zaalbaar #GrowlGrowls in disappointment.

MISSION

Well, I paid and you dropped half of it before we got here. You're lucky we weren't in the lower city. It would have been stolen before it hit the ground.

Zaalbaar utters his compliance as Mission proceeds through the main area to the balcony. Iado is sitting facing forward with his food tray empty next to him. Mission puts on a fake smile and stands on his left.

MISSION

Hey Iado...

IADO

(Still looking straight)

Hey Mission. Sorry for acting all moody.

MISSION

Don't apologize to me. I get it. Apparently you're magical and you wish you had known earlier, right?

IADO

(glances at Mission, then straight once more)

Something like that.

MISSION

Maybe it's not my place to know, but can I ask what?

IADO

Well, you know I was in the 128th under Revan and Malak.

Mission nods and gestures he move on with his story.

IADO (CONT'D)

I was given the privilege of being one of ten people that served as the heads of the 128th. Obviously I still served Revan and Malak, but they were more than my commanding officers. They were my friends, my brothers even. Many times we fought together and had each other's backs. However after my injury at Malachor, I woke up and they were nowhere to be found. Of the original ten, I knew four were still alive. And if that wasn't bad enough, try explaining to the Fleet Admirals when your unit comes back ready to take over the Republic.

MISSION

I know how you feel.

IADO

How?

MISSION

Ask me again sometime. What happened to the others in the group?

IADO

Before Malachor, seven of us were left. During the battle, two of them died by my side. Two more have passed since Malak killed Revan. Apparently Malak doesn't want his past creeping up on him. And I honestly don't know what happened to the last one.

MISSION

Who?

IADO

A woman I cared about. That's all I'll say.

MISSION

Okay. So you mentioned Malak's past creeping up on him. Let me ask you an honest question. If you could right now talk to Malak, and the opportunity came to maybe make him see the error of his ways, would you?

Iado is somewhat taken aback by Mission's question. He reflects on it while staring out at the night sky, spotting a couple of Sith fighters in the distance heading toward a cruiser. He thinks a second more and closes his eyes.

IADO

I would certainly give it a shot.

MISSION

Now you see why I like you Iado? You'll actually listen to me!

IADO

Of course. Kids feel better when cranky adults listen for one second.

Mission smacks Iado lightly across the chest as he nudges her with his elbow.

MISSION

Kids feel better?

IADO

At least that's what they told me growing up.

MISSION

You're not that much older than me.

IADO

No, but ten credits all the wiser.

They respectfully push each other as Iado brings her in for a hug.

IADO

Hey Mission?

MISSION

Yeah?

IADO

Thanks for listening.

MISSION

Anytime.

Mission takes Iado's tray as she heads back into the main apartment as Iado soon follows her back in. The camera stays still as Carth is seen almost happy to see Iado in a better mood. Bastila shows similar happiness as the group winds down for the night.

Scene fades with wipe

TARIS UPPER CITY - CANTINA

camera fades to a close up of a drink sitting on the bar counter then moves to a close up on iado as he takes a drink then sets it back down

Bastila and Iado are seated together in patience as they wait for Canderous to arrive at the bar. Iado glances at Bastila who is clearly annoyed by the atmosphere of the cantina.

IADO

What's wrong?

BASTILA

Why are we meeting here? Of all the places, he could have picked a location with a little more respect for itself.

IADO

Where's this coming from?

Bastila gestures towards the women performing to the gentlemen seated across from the musician's stage. Iado takes in the sight of the women dancing to the music. Then brings his attention back to Bastila.

BASTILA (CONT'D)

These women are barely paid for practically sleeping with their clients and all that the men need to do is drink and be merry while they get their fix at their expense.

IADO

(Sheepishly)

Fair enough.

BASTILA

Look, I'm sorry if I'm coming off like a prude, which I'm not...

IADO

You're lecturing the expert, Bastila. Believe me when I say if Revan and Malak were here, they would have shut this place down in an instant.

Bastila looks at him with a tinge of shock and sadness.

IADO (CONT'D)

Well, the Revan and Malak I knew anyway. Before well... everything really.

Bastila is about to say something when she feels Canderous' presence approach the bar. Camera follows him walking and sitting down next to Iado.

CANDEROUS

I take it you don't have the codes.

Iado slides the datapad next to Canderous who reads the screen and a smile sneaks onto his face. Iado remains unphased as he orders a drink for himself and Canderous.

CANDEROUS

That won't be necessary. I told Davik I wouldn't be gone long and it's not like we've got all day. We want to get off of this planet soon, don't we?

IADO

True, but it's not just me obviously.

Their drinks arrive as Iado slowly sips on a Chandrillan Blue while Canderous slams his drink.

CANDEROUS

So you managed to tame your prize, I see. Nice work. How long did that take you?

IADO

(Growling)

She's not a prize.

CANDEROUS

(In a tone of false sympathy)

Forgive me. I was not made aware that Jedi were so easy to blend in to their surroundings.

BASTILA

How did you find out so quickly Mandalorian?

CANDEROUS

I had you followed back to your hideout. Plus you and Captain genius over here had the nerve to release Kendar Rond from his cell.

BASTILA

(Pointing at Iado)

That was him.

CANDEROUS

Yes, and while he still doesn't know I'm the one that put him there in the first place, it doesn't make my job any easier now.

IADO

Okay, I see I messed up. I apologize, now may we please get back to the plan.

CANDEROUS

(Snorting aggressively)

Fine. Here's how this will work. We leave from here and I will introduce you to Davik. He'll give you his basic formalities including a tour. While he's giving you a background check, you will help me "clean up" the Ebon Hawk. As we finish inspection, we use the codes already provided by the pilot and we lift off. Pick up your friends, shoot into hyperspace while still in the atmosphere and we're off.

Bastila and Iado share a look at each other, showing minimal but some confidence in Canderous' plan.

CANDEROUS

Any questions?

BASTILA

(Whispered)

I surprisingly don't sense any deception from him. I think he's actually onto something.

IADO

(Whispered)

Hate to say it, but you're right.

(Towards Canderous in a normal voice)

Okay, we'll do it.

Bastila excuses herself from the bar and begins to head back to the apartment. She notices Iado and Canderous not moving, and walks slowly back towards them.

BASTILA

Then you two head go on ahead and I'll notify the others to get ready.

CANDEROUS

Not. So. Fast.

IADO

He needs you to come with me since I won you at the race. It would look very suspicious if I clearly won you as a prize then hid you from a man as powerful as Davik.

BASTILA

Why wasn't I told about this beforehand? And for the record, I am not your slave.

Canderous smirks as Iado cracks a quick smile before putting on a serious face.

IADO

Because otherwise you would never have agreed to it and we would be back to square one.

BASTILA

At whose expense though?

IADO

I'm not a fan of it either but please get off of the moral high ground for a bit please.

BASTILA

After the conversation you and I were just having? Are you really asking me that?

Bastila is visibly shaking by this point but takes Iado's drink right from him and slams it, much to his and Canderous' shock.

BASTILA (CONT'D)

Right. What does it matter? I'm a woman on a misogynistic planet anyway. Might as well blend in.

IADO

(Sighing)

Tell Carth to be ready in what... three hours?

CANDEROUS

Give or take an hour, yeah.

Bastila, frustrated from what she has been told, opens her communicator and quietly tells Carth the new plan while Iado and Canderous face straight at the bar top.

IADO

There are some monumental odds this won't work.

CANDEROUS

Yep.

IADO

You got a pilot?

CANDEROUS

Your Jedi friend can fly just fine, can't she?

IADO

Yep.

CANDEROUS

Then don't worry about it, follow my lead, and there will be no problem.

IADO

I have a bad feeling about this.

camera cuts to both sitting at the bar as scene fades to black

Deralia - iado's home

scene fades from black in fish eye point of view

iado's eyes open to show his father slowly pacing in the living room, a slightly disturbed look on his face.

Qe'las clenches his fist and unclenches several times as he stops his pacing and focuses himself towards Iado.

qe'las

Iado... I...

Qe'las turns himself around to look at a portrait of Iado's mother.

QE'LAS

I understand why you did what you thought was acceptable. You also realize why I am disappointed, yes?

Iado nods his head, slightly shaking the camera.

QE'LAS

You have possibly endangered yourself amongst the others. These abilities you have can move the very earth itself. I would be frightened to see what damage you could do with the proper training.

Qe'las ruffles Iado's hair as Iado lightly pushes his hand off. Qe'las smiles sadly.

Qe'las

Your mother would be proud of you for what you did.

Qe'las stands up and ushers Iado to so as well.

QE'LAS

I am as well. I realize that you were in the right for telling Denno to leave poor Jadis alone. It wasn't her fault she's the daughter of a human and a Twi'lek. That kind of judgement is not allowed in my village. That being said, you also know you need to hide your abilities from others. Unless the right person can come along and give you the training you need to perfect your control, I fear you may do something terrible with your gift. Do you understand son?

IADO

Yeah dad... I'm sorry once again...

QE'LAS

Iado, I can never stay mad at you. Besides, one day your gift may come in handy should one of the other clans decide to go forward and wage war on the galaxy.

(Qe'las opens a door and Iado walks through then turns around)

Be safe in your training son...

IADO

I will, dad!

Iado's hand is seen waving as he keeps walking from his home.

scene fades to black

TARIS UPPER CITY - DAVIK'S ESTATe

fade from black

Canderous' speeder glides towards the hangar of Davik's estate. The Ebon Hawk is seen in the background as the speeder begins to slow down. As it slows down, the speeder moves toward a second level in the hangar. As it descends, lights flicker to indicate a final landing position.

TAris Upper City - Davik's Estate - Hangar

The speeder hovers over an open landing spot in the second level of the hangar.

CANDEROUS

What?

Iado places his hand on his blade. Bastila stops to feel something in the Force. They share a look of concern and turn back toward Canderous.

IADO

Nothing.

CANDEROUS

(Shakes his head)

Republic softies.

The group heads inside as the camera remains focused on an exterior shot.

camera slowly moves away from the hangar then speeds up to outer space

Int. Leviathan - Command bridge

Inside the command bridge of the Leviathan are dozens of Sith soldiers and officers around several computers hard at work. Bridge communications workers are scrambling to fix a software bug. Weapons officers are shown checking power generators.

A shadow of a man looms over all of them in front of a viewing window.

A Sith officer is approaching Admiral Saul Karath, an aging man mid-fifties/early sixties with multiple scars along his face. The officer stops briefly and gives a salute.

Karath

Is there something you need, officer?

officer

Update from the Base Commander, Admiral. All forces are finalizing evacuation. The governor was discovered dead in his office, sir.

KARATH

You sound as though I should care, officer. If he lost his life thanks to some Jedi and a couple officers, then that was his failure. Lord Malak will accept no further delays. How much longer until we're in position?

OFFICER

We will be ready in ten minutes.

KARATH

Perfect. You are dismissed.

The officer salutes and begins his march off of the bridge. Karath looks over his shoulder to see a silhouette of Darth Malak looming by a view window.

Camera cuts from the shadow of malak to a nervous karath as music cues up a wipe

INt. davik's estate - main room

Iado, Bastila, and Canderous are shown entering Davik's main room. The room is guarded heavily with a large throne in the center of the room where Davik Kang, a man in his late sixties, is seated with a Twi'lek slave at his side. Iado and Canderous approach the throne and Bastila stays a few feet behind them. Canderous takes note of Kendar Rond, now in full uniform, eyeing him down under his helmet.

davik

Well well well Canderous... This is the new recruit you were telling me about?

IADO

That would be me. Iado Varen, former Republic officer at your service, Davik.

Davik stands up from his throne and walks to Iado, shaking his hand. He begins to eye up Bastila.

DAVIK

Indeed. Very well performed on the swoop track. I especially admired how well you fought against that young punk Brejik.

IADO

I happen to believe that a man who promises something needs to be held accountable for it. He broke his promise and I had to remind him what happens when you do that.

Davik notices a stern look in Iado's eyes and smiles slightly.

DAVIK

I respect that in a man. There are many problems in this galaxy that could be avoided if people would just stay true to their principles instead of lying behind other people's backs.

Davik proceeds back to his throne and seats himself.

DAVIK

Now... Obviously you know why I asked you here. I would like to give you the opportunity of a lifetime. One that I think you would be remiss to think twice about.

IADO

I'm all ears Davik.

DAVIK

As a fellow man of ambition, I'm sure you can respect that I'm always looking for new talent. However, the job that I would require from you is one of utmost secrecy. What is your official status in the Republic Army?

IADO

Honorably Discharged.

DAVIK

Interesting. And would you consider joining again?

IADO

For the right price.

DAVIK

That's what I like to hear. A man of your talents letting yourself go to waste is something I'd rather not allow. How would you like to be a personal set of eyes and ears in the Republic for the Exchange?

IADO

I'm intrigued. I would like to hear a little more please.

DAVIK

Fair enough, my friend. Here, come walk with me. Canderous will escort your slave to your quarters and I'll give you a personal tour of my operation.

Iado nods at Bastila and Canderous and puts on a fake smile as he and Davik begin making their way around Davik's estate. Bastila is lead by Canderous to their room.

BASTILA

(whispered)

How long is their little tour going to take?

CANDEROUS

Long enough for us to get a signal to your pilot to get ready.

INT. DAVIK'S ESTATE - CANDEROUS' ROOM

Upon a door shutting behind them, Canderous breaks out a personal communicator and hands it off to Bastila.

CANDEROUS

It's untraceable but don't take too long, sweetheart.

BASTILA

Wouldn't dream of it Mandalorian.

A hologram of Carth appears on her communicator.

BASTILA

Carth! Am I glad to see you!

CARTH

Well, I was hoping you'd say you were on your way already. Have you looked at the skies yet?

BASTILA

What are you talking about?

CARTH

We've got everything on the rooftop and we're ready to go but we've noticed a lot of ships leaving the Sith base recently.

BASTILA

And?

CANDEROUS

Listen well Republic, how much time would you say we have left?

CARTH

By my guess, we have roughly twenty minutes.

BASTILA

Will someone explain is going on?

CANDEROUS

Malak is gonna bomb the planet to hell!

Bastila has a look of sheer shock on her face. She's unable to process as Canderous grabs her arm and leads them to his room.

Canderous quickly grabs two Vibroblades and a heavy repeating blaster before quickly putting on his battle armor. He then places a couple thousand credits into his rucksack and shoulders himself with his equipment ready to go.

CANDEROUS

Don't care if you're ready, we need to leave now!

Canderous rushes past Bastila as he and the young Jedi leave the room with their weapons in hand and scurry off towards the hangar.

TARIS UPPER CITY - DAVIK'S ESTATE - HANGAR

DAVIK

And here she is. My pride and joy. Iado, say hello to the Ebon Hawk.

Iado takes in the sight of the impressive looking ship, noticing how clean the outside of the ship is.

IADO

Very nice.

DAVIK

Sadly, I don't know how much you'll be seeing her. Given your position will require you to stay on Republic bases and so and so forth.

IADO

Of course.

A shaking begins to be felt in the hangar.

DAVIK

What the...

Kendar Rond, armed with two blaster pistols runs into the hangar. Across the hangar, Canderous and Bastila enter in and Bastila draws her double sided lightsaber. Davik fakes surprise at the betrayal.

DAVIK

Well Canderous, why am I not surprised?

CANDEROUS

It helps when you actually pay your contracts, Davik. We don't have time for this though. We'll all be dead in a matter of minutes.

DAVIK

Correction, my friend. You will be. Kendar!

Kendar begins to strut forward with his blaster raised. Before he can shoot, a piece of the hangar roof comes crashing down around him. Iado takes the moment and shoots Davik in the leg, sending him to the floor. Bastila and Canderous quickly join him on the Ebon Hawk's ramp.

Int. Ebon Hawk - cockpit

Bastila dashes into the cockpit, beginning the ignition sequence immediately. The ship slowly comes to life as she removes the docking clamps and begins takeoff. Iado and Canderous quickly join her.

IADO

How soon can we get to Carth and the others?

BASTILA

Give me one minute to get out of this hangar first.

CANDEROUS

The main fleet is about to hit this section of the city. I'd advice a little more haste.

BASTILA

Then go make yourself useful and sit in the gunner's chair in case fighters start coming in! Iado, head to the ramp and help everyone in when we get there. We'll probably have thirty seconds so get it ready!

IADO

Okay okay...

Bastila is visibly worried for everyone's survival.

EXT. TARis upper city - davik's estate - hangar

The Ebon Hawk turns around in Davik's hangar and speeds out of the main door, getting pushed to the side as an explosion rocks it gently from the left. The ship is shown going further away as laser fire is heard moving closer to the building.

EXT. TARis apartment - Walkway

Carth, Mission, Zaalbaar, and T3 are nervously waiting as they can see the laser fire from roughly three miles away. Before Mission completely loses hope, she hears a ship approaching fast.

MISSION

Look!

The group collectively turns.

Iado is shown outside the ramp as the ship eases on top of the walkway. He is waving furiously as the group brings all of their belongs and charges on board. Iado picks up T3 and places him on the ramp before going in himself, closing the door behind him.

INT. EBON HAWK - COCKPIT

Carth joins Bastila as the ship takes off from the rooftop. He slides into the main pilot seat and grabs the controls.

CARTH

Alright, where are we heading?

BASTILA

Plot a course for Dantooine. We can hide out there for a day or so.

CARTH

I'm not sure if we'll even make it there.

Ext taris upper city

The Ebon Hawk is being followed closely by the laser bombardment, slowly engulfing the city and closing in on the Hawk.

The city is shown being destroyed by wave after wave of red laser fire. Buildings collapse and rooftops decay, exposing many rooms and civilians inside of them.

INT. EBON HAWK - COCKPIT

BASTILA

Do you have a clean jump to hyperspace?

CARTH

Yes, but what did I say? I never jump to hyperspace while I'm still in the atmosphere.

BASTILA

The coordinates are set! Just JUMP!

CARTH

I am not risking us getting killed just for that!

BASTILA

Oh of all the...

Bastila reaches for the lever to initiate hyperspace, she pulls it and the ship launches, leaving behind a decimated Taris Upper City.

INt. taris upper city - secretary's home

The secretary from the Sith Base is shown clinging on to her crying child as the sound of laser comes closer. The secretary calmly holds her child as tears pool down her face.

INT. TARIS lower city - hidden bek base

Zaerdra stands outside the Bek base, ready for the laser fire to take her life as several hidden Beks attempt to flee the base and make for shelter.

INt. taris sewers

Multiple people are attempting to reach the lower levels of the sewers as the interior begins to collapse in on itself. A bridge walkway begins to lose stability and collapses as several people hold on to the railing and eventually fall off into the waterfall. Several more scream as the ground begins to shift beneath their feet.

EXT. TARIS UPPER CITY

The city is shown being completely decimated with very few buildings still standing somewhat intact. Smoke can be seen building up towards the atmosphere as fire overtakes two buildings next to each other.

camera begins to angle upwards towards the leviathan overhead

Ext. the leviathan

The camera paints a dark picture of the Leviathan as it zooms out, showing the bombardment has finally stopped.

INT. LEVIATHAN - COMMAND BRIDGE

A move of a silhouette shows a clenched fist.

The crew, normally moving, stand still for a second as one of them puts their hand to protect their throat. The other crew members watch helplessly as the unfortunate officer reaches for help. The officer stops making a sound and crumples to the floor. Two crew members move his body as the rest get back to work, nervous for their own lives. The silhouette resumes its normal places.

Two yellow eyes are in frame as the face they belong to slowly contorts into further anger.

EXT. Hyperspace - the ebon hawk

The Ebon Hawk flies on through hyperspace beginning as a dot in center to front of frame.

INT. EBON HAWK - COCKPIT

Carth and Bastila sigh as Bastila is shown with a tear streaming down her face. Carth punches a piece of wall inside the cockpit.

CARTH

What the hell? How can he do that twice and live with himself?

Bastila is shook and unable to provide an answer.

CARTH

If maybe your wise Jedi Council had not been so reserved, none of this would have happened.

BASTILA

Carth... we barely escaped with our lives.

Carth seats himself as Iado and Zaalbaar walk into the room. Both are distraught having witnessed the destruction first hand. Iado takes a big sigh before asking a question.

IADO

So... where are we heading?

CARTH

I'd like to ask that as well. I've been to Dantooine and these are not the coordinates for it.

BASTILA

You're right. I changed to coordinates to somewhere we can get some answers about Iado.

IADO

Wait a minute... Answers for what?

BASTILA

For your Force Sensitivity clearly.

CARTH

So answer the question please. Where are we going?

BASTILA

One of the oldest Jedi Temples and a secret training camp. Jedha.

CARTH

Never been.

IADO

Same.

CARTH

And why aren't we stopping somewhere where we actually have a chance of hiding out? Malak will keep looking for us.

BASTILA

Maybe so, but at least we have a chance of hiding out among friends. We have access to supplies and all the amenities of the Academy. It's a little on the nose but it's the last place he'll look for us.

IADO

Right...

Iado excuses himself as Zaalbaar lets out a weak howl. Bastila also excuses herself and follows Iado.

INt. ebon hawk - main room

Iado has his hands on his face as Bastila quickly catches up to him.

BASTILA

Hey! You alright?

IADO

No... I'm not alright but I have to pretend I'm okay with one of my best friends killing millions if not billions of innocent people.

BASTILA

If it's any consolation, there are likely people on the Northern Hemisphere of the planet who managed to survive.

IADO

Maybe...

BASTILA

I realize how hard this is for you. And how much more personal it just got.

IADO

I don't think you really do, but thank you.

BASTILA

I should probably check on Mission...

IADO

I was about to. Let me.

Iado saunters away from Bastila as she heads back to the cockpit.

fade with a wipe

INt. ebon hawk - mission's room

Mission is shown crying in a fetal position in one of the unclaimed rooms on board the Ebon Hawk. She is trying to keep herself together when she hears a knock and sees Iado outside the door.

Iado enters and sits down next to her.

IADO

Hey kiddo, I'm sorry.

MISSION

(Broken up)

I just... can't believe that someone would... do such a horrible thing to... so... many people. And people who didn't even deserve it. Sure... it was a hellhole but... it was... it was MY HELLHOLE!

Mission continues to cry as Iado holds her.

MISSION

How can one person be so cruel?

IADO

Because when you fall to the Dark Side, it consumes everything you once were.

MISSION

How can you possibly defend him?

IADO

I'm not. But if there were even a slight chance he could be saved and see the error of his ways, I'd love to find out.

Mission backs out of his embrace and shakes her repeatedly.

MISSION

I don't know how that monster could be redeemed. I know he was your friend but I'm not sorry.

IADO

I know. And no said you need to be. But if you're going to be angry at him, you need to use that anger to better yourself and other people around you.

MISSION

You sounded like a Jedi just then.

IADO

Nah, I'm too cranky to be a Jedi.

Mission cracks a giggle but quickly reverts to silence.

MISSION

Look, I appreciate you checking on me and trying to cheer me up, but I think I just need to process all of this.

IADO

Alright.

MISSION

I mean I'm not say I can't go on, but I just need some time. And don't worry, I'll stick by you no matter what. That's a promise.

Mission reaches out her hand. Iado brings her in for a hug.

IADO

I appreciate it Mission. Thank you.

MISSION

(muffled)

And Malak will pay for this.

Iado lets her go and he nods. He gives a salute and makes his way out the door.

EXT. HYPERSPACE - THE EBON HAWK

The Ebon Hawk is show flying in front of frame as music swells and cues credits.


End file.
